A Change of Plans
by ShallISayMore
Summary: Annabeth lived a normal life. That was until she found out that her mother had gotten involved in the mob, and now Annabeth had to hide from her old life just to continue to live her new one. In which Percy is one of the most powerful mobsters in the country and Annabeth's mother marries her off to try and keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my new story. It's about the mob, which I think is a pretty cool idea. It starts kinda slow, so give it some time. I promise it gets better as it goes. Enjoy!**

Annabeth was woken up way too early the day after prom. Her face was still sore from the amount of smiling she had done the day before, and she had not gotten enough sleep to function that early in the morning. Looking up she saw her mother standing over her looking panicked. That was something that Annabeth had never seen before. Her mother was always calm and collected about everything, even when she totally had a right to lose it. It was a quality that Annabeth wished she had picked up from her mother, but she hadn't. Annabeth was a big ball of fire, and if she was pushed she let it be known.

"Mom it is seven in the morning the day after prom. Why the heck are you waking me up right now?" Annabeth asked her mother while rolling to face the other side of the bed. She had been out late the night before. Her whole school went to IHOP after prom, and Annabeth was not going to miss that. Half of the kids there had been drinking since five, and watching them fall on their asses was one of Annabeth's favorite things to do.

"Annabeth knock it off. We have to go, as in right now. Pack some of your things, and I'll explain everything in the car. Only take the things that you cannot leave behind," her mother said before she was quickly out of the room. That got Annabeth's attention. She had never seen her mother act like that.

Quickly getting up, Annabeth grabbed her phone charger and a few changes of her clothes. She had never considered what she would need in the event of an emergency, so she decided to grab her architecture textbook and throw that into her bag as well. Her mother was yelling up the stairs for her and her brother, Malcolm, to hurry. Annabeth wasted no time getting ready before throwing on an Ohio State sweatshirt and a pair of leggings and heading down the stairs. Whatever was going on was serious, and Annabeth had no intention of finding herself on the butt end of it.

Ohio State had been Annabeth's dream school since before she could talk. Both of her parents had gone there, and it seemed only logical that she went there as well. She had been accepted to the university in the winter, and was going to head down for freshman orientation in a month or two. She would be lying if she said she wasn't stoked. Annabeth had fought her parents tooth and nail to be able to attend college out of state, and after she graduated in two weeks there was nothing that was going to bring her back to her small town life. Annabeth had to admit that there was a certain charm to it, but she has always pictured herself living in a big city. All she wanted to do was change the world, and she knew that New York was the place that she was going to do it.

Both Malcolm and Annabeth made it to the car at the same time, but Annabeth had been able to snatch shotgun. "Mom where-?" Annabeth tried to ask but was cut off by her mom quickly telling her to be quiet until they were away from the house, so the three of them sat in silence for about an hour before her mother decided to speak up. Both children had tried to press their mom for more information, but every time they had they were immediately hushed.

"So I have some explaining to do," both of the kids rolled their eyes, "As you both know I've been trying to get into some new business ventures lately. I thought that if I worked with the right people on the right things I would be able to make money faster than I would otherwise be able to. The only problem was that some of these ventures weren't legal." That got both of their attention. "I got involved with the wrong people on a few of my ventures, and then when I tried to back out those same people were not very pleased with me." Athena paused looking at both of her children.

Malcolm was only a year younger than Annabeth, so they were both well aware that something that their mother had done had gone very wrong in order for them to have to leave like they had that morning, but neither of them was quite sure how wrong. "Mom what did you do?" Annabeth whispered horrified.

"I backed out of a deal that I was putting millions of dollars into. Money that was going to go right to them. Now when you mess with the mob-"

"You were messing with the mob!" Malcolm yelled from the back seat. He slid down lower in the seat putting his hands over his face as if trying to rub it away. His mother was a mobster, and that meant that they probably knew who he was too. Malcolm had never been in trouble a day in his life, and he had no intention of changing that.

"Yes, I got involved with the wrong people, and let's just say that they aren't very forgiving. That meaning that they have a bounty on my head, and that also means yours. We are all going to be relocated." The news was shocking to both of the kids. They were in high school. There was no way they were going to leave all of their friends behind, not to mention that they both had lived left in their small town.

"Wait let me get this straight," Malcolm said rising in his seat again. "You pissed off the mob, and now we all have to give up our lives and go into hiding? How is that fair? I have a life here. I have friends. We can't just pack up and leave!" He was angry. Malcolm had never been good at looking at both sides of things, and as far as he was concerned this outcome didn't fit him.

"Look I get that you have friends, but if we don't leave we aren't going to live. Since you seem so keen on knowing what is going to happen to you I'll start with what the plan is to keep you out of trouble," Athena said glaring at her son in the mirror. "Malcolm your new name is Ben Smith. You are a straight A student that just moved in with your aunt and uncle after both of your parents died in a car accident. I have your boarding pass and a profile of you in the bag next to you. You can read it on your flight to Oregon; where you will be living from now on.

"When you get to Oregon you will need to pick up your bag and look for a man holding a sign with your name on it. Once you see him walk up to him and say 'rattlesnake.' He should respond back with 'viper.' If he does, that is the man that you are looking for. He will take you to your new home." Athena didn't seem phased by any of this, but both of her children were left speechless. This was something insane. Annabeth swore it was straight out of a novel.

"So we aren't all staying together?" Malcolm asked looking at his family. He may have been worried about himself, but he didn't want to lose his family. It seemed like they were all he really had left.

"No that would be too risky. None of us will be staying together." Athena answered as they pulled up to the airport. All three got out; two of which were still stunned from the news. "Now Malcolm I need you to promise me that you will do exactly as your new family says. I have provided them with funds to support you, and they have the ability to protect you as long as you listen. That means no contact with your old life. Do you understand?" He nodded at her still seeming dazed. No contact with his friends. No contact with his school. No contact with his family. That all seemed crazy to him.

They didn't have long to say goodbye due to the fact that Athena still thought they were being followed, so after a few hugs and "I love you"s from all parties Malcolm was rushed into the airport and the girls got back in the car and started to drive toward the city.

"Mom what is-?" Annabeth tried to ask, but her mom cut her off with a quick look that told her to be quiet.

"I'll tell you the plan when we get there," was all that was said before her mother turned back toward the road. It took them another hour to get to the city and the whole way there Annabeth was fidgeting in her seat trying to think what her plan was if her mother couldn't tell her. Was she going to be killed off? Or worse left to fend for herself in the middle of the city? That seemed a little ridiculous to her, but then again so did this whole situation.

The pair pulled up in front of a tall brick building that looked a lot more like a prison than Annabeth wanted to admit. There was no way they were going to make her be an inmate. Right? Getting out of the car Athena motioned for Annabeth to bring her bag and follow her inside. Nodding she grabbed her bag out of the back seat and scurried into the building a few steps behind her mother.

Both of them walked to the elevator in silence. Once they were on the elevator Annabeth went to make a move to ask her mother more questions, but was quickly silenced by a wave of her mother's hand. After that they both watched the elevator climb up to the 15th floor before coming to a stop with a resounding ding.

Athena took the first step out of the elevator and led the way to a conference room without looking back at her daughter. The room was at the end of the hall, and it almost seemed like Annabeth was walking to her doom. Annabeth had been hoping that there would be a view of the city, but she was surprised to find that the room didn't have any windows and only the door that they entered through. The room was pitch black except for the dull light fixture that hung in the center of the room.

Once they were both in the room with the door firmly closed Athena motioned for Annabeth to ask her questions. "Why are we in a building? Aren't I going to get a new identity like Malcolm did? What is happening?" She all but yelled at her mother. Annabeth had never been one that was good under stress. This was one of those ball of fire moments.

Just as her mother opened her mouth to speak the door flew open and a very attractive man in his early twenties looked upon the women. Annabeth had never been one to fawn over guys, but she had to give it to him. The guy was gorgeous. He was probably 6' 3" and had gorgeous dark hair that didn't look brushed, but she could tell that it was. He was built like a swimmer. Plus he just had an air about him that showed that he was important. It must have been in the way he walked or maybe the way he stood, but everything about the man screamed power.

He made Annabeth feel small standing in the same room as him. She came in at 5' 6" which was average for a girl. Her blonde curls contrasted to his dark hair, but they both had the not brushed look going, but that was only because she hadn't had time to brush hers that morning before they left. His large frame would have masked her small athletic one if he had been near enough for her to size him up, but he hadn't moved into the room yet.

The man quickly took in his surroundings before stepping into the room and closing the door. Looking to Athena he said "Good morning. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, but I can't say that I'm surprised." Her mother just nodded and gave him a grim look.

Annabeth was still checking the stranger out when he turned to address her, "And how is my future wife this morning?"

 **That's the first chapter! What do you think? I promise it gets better as it goes, so give it some time. I recently rewrote this chapter because I thought it needed some work, so let me know what you think! Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Emily**


	2. The Paperwork

**Okay so this took me a lot longer to upload than I thought it would. Sorry! I work full time and I'm really busy, but I promise I'm going to get better with updating. This story didn't get the welcome that I was hoping that it was going to, so keep reading and sharing! I want to hear from you! Enjoy!**

Annabeth froze. What had he just said? Wife? There was no way in hell she was marrying some stranger; not to mention he looked at least five years older than her. Her mom would never have agreed to that, no matter how desperate she was.

The room was charged with tense energy. Annabeth's mother was staring at her with a look of sympathy, but at the same time it was a calculating gaze. She wasn't sure how Annabeth was going to respond to that statement, but she didn't seem like she was going to tell her that the man was lying. That was what was scaring Annabeth the most. Annabeth shot looks between to two, begging for someone to start laughing and tell her it was all some cruel joke. When they didn't she asked "What the hell are you talking about? I have no idea who you are, and there is no way in hell I'm marrying you." She sounded pissed now.

"Now Annabeth," her mother started. She faltered when Annabeth's fierce gaze landed on her.

"Don't you dare 'now Annabeth' me! You better explain this now, and it better end with something other than marriage or so help me God I am gonna lose it." Her tone had gotten quieter as her threat continued, but the menace had never left.

"Annabeth I know that this isn't what you want, but hear me out," her mother sent a pointed look. "I already explained to you that we are in a bad situation right now. I put us in a rut, but I want you to be safe. I didn't think that giving you a new identity like I did your brother was going to be best for you. You were within two weeks of graduation, and no school was going to take you that late in the school year. When I started noticing that something was wrong I brought up the issue to Mr. Jackson," she gestured to the man, "and he was the one that helped me make arrangements for your brother. When it came to you though we were both at a loss of how to help you.

"That's when I noticed that Mr. Jackson didn't have a wedding ring. I don't know how much you know about the mob, but for a 22 year old man to not be married is very uncommon, so I brought up that he could protect you. He was very kind in agreeing to marry you. You are eighteen now and it is completely legal for you to marry whomever is on the table. Mr. Jackson is one of the most powerful men around, and I really do think that you will be safe with him." Her mother finished. It took Annabeth about two seconds to reply.

"You are marrying me off to another mobster! Are you thinking at all? We are hiding from monsters like this man and you want to give me away to one like property? This is honestly the most stupid idea I have ever heard in my life!" Annabeth yelled back at her mother. There was no way any of this was going to happen.

Annabeth hadn't expected the man to get in on their family fight, but after she had finished her rant the man crossed the room in a matter of seconds and was right in front of her. He leaned in over her, using his size as an advantage, to scare her before speaking, "Now listen to me. You are being an annoying bitch right now. Your mother went through the trouble of finding a place for you to go so that you didn't die. She could have left you there and fled to save herself, that's what my mother would have done. As for calling me a monster, that was uncalled for and rude. I may have done some questionable things in my life, but I am no monster. I agreed to marry you for your protection, not for mine. I don't know you, and honestly I couldn't give less of a shit if you died, but I like your mother. She has always been fair and honest to me, so when she brought up the idea I went along with it willingly. Now stop acting like a selfish brat and start understanding your situation before your mother and I walk out of here and leave you to die." By that point he had her against the wall.

Annabeth was left stunned. The man took a step back and headed over to her mother, but she was frozen in place. He had just threatened her and she didn't even know his name. He was pulling papers out of a briefcase that she hadn't originally seen on the table. He was sorting them into two piles, piles that she could only assume were for her marriage. Sinking down to the ground Annabeth dropped her head to knees. This was all too much for her. "I don't even know your name." She whispered.

Annabeth hadn't thought that anyone had heard her, but the man turned his head toward her like he had. "Percy," he said. "Percy Jackson. Sorry I didn't say that earlier. I was under the impression that you knew." His tone had softened as he looked at her in the back of the room. She was sure that she looked like a scared puppy, but honestly that was what she felt like.

Percy had gotten the papers together and into their separate piles. After her question his demeanor seemed to change. He didn't seem as angry as he had before. Annabeth hadn't moved from her spot against the wall. She kept her head in between her legs so he wouldn't see her cry, but it also made it so that she couldn't see him. Annabeth wasn't aware that he had crossed the room until she felt him lay his hand on her knee.

"Annabeth, I know that this is scary. I was under the impression that you knew that you were coming here to get married, but I can see now that you didn't. Trust me I get that you are afraid, and I don't blame you, but we don't have a lot of time. I need you to get up and sign these papers. We have already been in this building too long, and that is dangerous for both of us. Just sign the papers and you and I can work out the rest later." By that point Percy had moved so that his hand was resting on her neck and his mouth was right next to her ear. Annabeth still wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she did believe that they didn't have much time.

She got up and made her way over to the table, and what she saw was a surprise to her. There was a marriage agreement on the table, but there wasn't a prenuptial agreement. "There isn't a pre-nup here," she said looking at him.

Percy stared back at her, "No there isn't. There isn't divorce in mob families. We are in this for the long hall."

Annabeth looked back and forth between Percy and her mother before asking "Are you sure this is the only way?"

Both of them said "Yes" at the same time, however, Percy added "Annabeth I already told you that we don't have a lot of time. You have about thirty seconds to sign that paper before I up and leave this meeting."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes so you've said. In case you forgot you haven't signed your half of these papers yet."

His eyes never left hers as he made his way across the room in five long strides. Percy grabbed a pen, and in an exaggerated motion his signed 'Percy Jackson' on the line. Then he gave her a pointed look, "done."

Annabeth had two sets of eyes staring down at her. Weighing her options she wasn't able to find a good in either of her options. If she agreed to marry him she was 'in it for the long haul' with someone that she didn't even know. What if he was abusive? Or a criminal? What if she got arrested for being married to him? There was no way of knowing what would happen, and that was mostly because she didn't know him at all, and that scared her.

On the other hand, she didn't have to marry him. If she didn't marry him she was going to be all on her own. Her mother would leave her to protect herself, and the only thing she believed in all of this was that these people after her were dangerous. Mobsters were known for being deadly, and Annabeth was pretty sure that she wouldn't even make it a week without protecting. There was really only one choice.

Annabeth picked up a pen and in a quick motion signed her name on the line.

 **I hope that you all liked it! Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

 **Emily**


	3. Fights and Flights

**Hello everyone! Lets all pause to take notice of how quickly I updated. I'm rather proud of myself. Also, I changed the name of this story from Tying The Knot to A Change of Plans. I want to know what you all think of that. I'm going to set up a poll in my bio to see if you guys like the original or the new name better. Please vote! Now everyone enjoy!**

As soon as the paperwork was signed Percy made his way toward her. "It's time to go. Say whatever goodbyes you need to say. You probably won't be seeing each other for a good while."

Neither Annabeth nor her mother moved, but after a few seconds both went in for a hug. They held each other for a few seconds before both women stepped back. Annabeth nodded to her mother and she sent the same response. That seemed to be enough for Percy.

He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her toward the door. "It's time to go. Athena, I'll get in touch with you later." With that he was off, with Annabeth being pulled behind him.

They didn't stop until they reached the street, and even then Annabeth was pushed into a car that quickly sped into traffic. "James drive quickly. That took longer than I expected and I don't want to be followed."

James didn't say anything but gave a small nod to show that he understood the orders. The car ride remained silent for a while after that. The couple sat on opposite sides of the car. Percy on his phone, while Annabeth sat with her body curled against the window. This wasn't the way Annabeth saw her life going. She was supposed to graduate from high school, attend NYU in the fall (with a major in architecture), then she was going to become a world renown architect and build something permanent. Marriage was never part of her plan, at least not any time in the near future. Now she wasn't even sure that she was going to be able to go to college, and how was she going to take her finals? They were next week! As far as Annabeth knew she wasn't going to be able to go back. She wasn't even sure that graduating high school was part of the plan now.

Annabeth must have been spacing out for a while because she didn't notice when they pulled up in front of a small airport just outside the city. Both men opened the car doors without a word. Annabeth waited to see if her new husband would open the door for her, he didn't. Percy continued to make his way toward the private jet as if Annabeth wasn't even there. "So much for being married," Annabeth muttered to herself before she made her way out of the car and onto the jet as well.

Once all members of the party were seated on the jet the captain made the announcement that take off would proceed shortly. It was only once the plane was safely off the ground that Percy tried to speak to her "So you're eighteen?" He was giving her with an intense look. Annabeth didn't look up.

"Yes. I turn 19 in July," was the only answer she gave. Annabeth had no intention of holding a conversation with the stranger across the room from her. Percy was determined though.

"What were you going to college for?" he asked again. This time his look was growing on annoyed.

"Architecture," was her only answer. He may want to talk to her, but Annabeth wanted nothing to do with him. He had ruined her life. He took everything away from her. He was the one that was messing up her world. She wasn't going to give into that

"That sounds cool. Why did you want to do that as your career?" He was pushing her for an answer.

"Because I like being in control of things," she answered him throwing a pointed look his way. "I like to be able to see things and watch them come to life. The idea that I could control the way a city looks is something that amazes me. I'll never get the chance to see how that feels now," she finished. Percy wasn't stupid. He knew that she was sending a shot at him.

"Well it sounds like you have a control problem. Maybe you should see someone about that," he smirked at her. He would play the game if she wanted to start it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, she was done with this conversation. "Is there a bedroom in this monstrosity? I'm tired and I'd like to take a nap," she asked. He pointed toward the back of the jet, but not before she added "and to get away from you," she added under her breathe.

"What was that?" he asked her. They both knew that he had heard her, but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

'Nothing. I had an early morning today plus all these surprises have really tired me out. I've never much liked surprises," she added as a final shot. Annabeth turned on her heels to make her way out of the room, but Percy stopped her.

"I get that you aren't happy with these arrangements, but there is nothing that either of us can do right now. Our marriage will be as happy as you make it or as miserable as you seem to want it to be. This really won't be as bad as you think it will be," he said his eyes never leaving the back of her head.

"How on Earth could this be anything other than bad? I'm eighteen, married to a stranger, and no longer allowed to associate with anything that has to do with my life. That seems pretty damn bad to me," Annabeth said turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. There was no way he was going to be able to spin this into a good thing. She wasn't going to let him.

"This could be happy because we can be friends, and maybe more. I don't know any of your values on marriage, but I'm going to be loyal to this marriage. I won't cheat on you, and I won't hit you. Annabeth you are going to have unlimited amounts of money at your disposal. You'll have anything you want when you want it. Most people would kill for that," he said standing up. Percy walked across the room until he was right in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"Well I'm glad you plan to be loyal. I won't cheat mostly because I have a feeling that you'll be keeping me under lock and key for the rest of my life. As for the money, I don't want it. I want my life back!" Annabeth yelled at him. "I want to go back to my friends. I'm happy with my friends! With my life! I was exactly where I wanted to be, and now I'm never going to be allowed to go back to it. Money is never going to be able to fix that," she finished glaring at him. Somewhere deep in her subconscious she knew that he had good intentions, but she was so mad it wasn't registering.

"Look I'm not the one that put you in this situation. That was your mom. I'm the one that helped you not get killed, but if that's something that you are interested in I am sure I could arrange for that to happen. I'm not doing this because I'm secretly in love with you. Trust me. I'm doing this because I'm fond of your mother. I get that you're mad. I would have been too, but this isn't my fault, and I'd appreciate if you stopped treating me like a criminal," he all but growled.

Percy was standing over her like she was a child, and Annabeth would be lying if she said it wasn't scary because honestly it was downright terrifying. "I don't care whose fault it was. All I know is that it wasn't mine, so I'll take it out on the only other person I can right now," Annabeth said feeling like she still had a fight. "Call me a bitch if you want, but you're either stuck with me or you're going to have to kill me," she hissed at him.

With that Annabeth pushed his chest and stormed to the back of the plane. This was not her plan, and she would be damned if Percy was going to somehow make this all okay. He was about to learn how much fight Annabeth had in her, and she was going to win. Even if it killed her.

 **And that's a wrap! What did you guys think of this chapter? I know that it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. Please review and favorite and follow! Also, don't forget to vote in my bio! Be active! Yay!**

 **Emily**


	4. The Cat

**Ok, so I'm not going to lie this is a filler chapter. Bear with me and I promise next chapter will be better!**

Annabeth woke up sometime later with a migraine that could rival that of concussion patient. The past day's events weighed down on her, and there was nothing that she could do about it. She was now "married" even though it didn't feel that way. Annabeth had always thought that her marriage would be special, a day that she would remember for the rest of her life. Remember she would, but not for the reasons she wanted. Her marriage was a prison, and that was exactly how she intended to treat it.

These thoughts were cut off when Annabeth's stomach rumbled. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything in the last 24 hours due to her mom being in such a rush and her dramatic exit. After that scene there was no way Annabeth was going down to face Percy. He may not be the villain in her situation, but he sure as hell wasn't the hero. Percy had agreed to this situation without even giving her a choice, and that was something that she just couldn't forgive. He had taken away her life without even talking to her about it, and she had a feeling that was the way the rest of this marriage was going to go.

The plane, while large for a plane, was not large enough for her to hope to avoid Percy once she exited the bedroom. Maybe he was in a study Annabeth mused, but part of her knew that he would be waiting for her to make her entrance. After all she had claimed she was willing to die before she submitted to him, and she was sure that starvation was part of the expectation. Going out there would mean that she had to swallow her pride, and Annabeth honestly debated starving as an option. At least that way he would know how serious she was.

Annabeth sighed before she opened the door, making her way toward the main cabin of the plane. As she walked Annabeth took the time to take in her surroundings. The plane was huge, probably bigger than some houses. It was furnished with dark stained wood and silver handles on all of the cabinets. The couches were obviously made of the finest leather Percy could find, but what struck her most was the hints of blue that she saw everywhere. The fact that the bedroom had been blue hadn't seemed odd to her, however, this blue everywhere else did. It wasn't that it didn't work, because it did, it just seemed out of place in such a luxury plane. She wasn't going to question it though. That would mean more chit chat with the husband from hell.

"Well it looks like your death threats were in vain seeing as you are here completely unharmed. While I do admire the whole 'give me liberty or give me death' attitude I do hope that you are over that now. We have a lot to talk about," Percy said taking a sip from a glass that obviously contained some type of liquor.

"I said that you would have to kill me moron, and no I have not given up my cry for liberty. I get that you always get what you want, but don't you remember high school? How would you feel if you had to just up and change your life?" Annabeth almost yelled exasperated. They had said one thing to each other and they were already at each other's throats. Great.

"As much as I'm sure you loved high school," Percy said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I can't relate because I didn't go to high school. Mob boss remember?" he said sending her a look.

"Ok well then I'm telling you that it sucks. I lost everything. I didn't even get to bring my clothes! Everything I have ever loved we left, including my cat. Oh my God my cat!" Annabeth yelled turning to him horrified. "You have to get her please! She'll starve!" By this point she was almost hyperventilating. Sure Annabeth missed her things, but the thought of an innocent animal suffering was something that she just couldn't deal with.

Percy could sense her distress and quickly made a mental note to send someone to get the stupid cat. He personally wasn't an animal person, but if it would gain him any brownie points he was willing to deal with the small monster. He needed all the help he could get. "Annabeth breathe. I'm sure the cat is fine it has been less than a day. I will send someone for the cat once we land," Percy said trying to take a comforting step forward, but it seemed to do the opposite. Annabeth took a larger step back and looked at him wide eyed, like she couldn't believe her would try to touch her.

"Good. I came down here for food. Where can I find some?" Annabeth asked purposely leaving out a 'thank you." He may be doing her a favor, but there was no way she was going to thank him. That gave him too much power.

Percy groaned internally at how stubborn the girl was, but then pointed to the front of the cabin where a small food cart rested. Percy hadn't known what Annabeth would eat when he had stocked the plane, so he had made sure to put a little bit of everything. Not that he would tell her that. Annabeth made her way to the cart and quickly filled her plate with assorted meats and sides. Percy did notice, however, that she hadn't touched any of the fruits or vegetables. He made sure to make a mental note of that.

Once Annabeth's plate was full she quickly stomped back to the bedroom. Annabeth sighed and threw herself on top of the navy blue comforter. They were never going to get along! Deep down Annabeth wanted to give into Percy and let him be the spouse he wanted to be, but there was an even more prominent part of her that wanted to kick him in the balls. There was no way Annabeth was giving in. Ever. With that thought, Annabeth decided that it was time to eat before her second nap of the day.

Percy had watched Annabeth storm out and sighed in defeat. That girl was going to be the death of him. She hated him, and she made sure that he knew it. Percy didn't really see how any of this was his fault, but he knew better than to go after her. He honestly hadn't meant to threaten to kill her earlier that day, but he just couldn't help it. People never talked back to him. When they did they usually ended up with a bullet between their eyes, and that was exactly the response Percy had with her. Percy knew he wouldn't be able to kill her though. He found her oddly attractive.

Something about the way she challenged him made him want her even more. Most of the women Percy can into contact with bowed at his feet, but that wasn't what happened with Annabeth. She squared right up with him, ready to fight. She acted like she was his equal, and that was something that Percy found interesting in a spouse. He needed a little fight in his life, and a wife that followed his every command would bore him. That was why Percy was so intrigued with Annabeth. She was the first person to not be scared of him in a long time.

Percy sighed again before picking up his phone. His second in command, Mason, answered after one ring, "what do you need boss?"

"I need you to go back and get her damn cat."

 **I promise the next chapter will be more interesting! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Emily**


	5. The Room

**Ok, so this is not edited at all because I don't have a beta and honestly, I'm just too lazy to go over it. However, it is a lot longer like you guys requested and there is finally some action! Enjoy!**

The plane ride was longer than Annabeth expected, but it wasn't like she knew where she was going. That part of the information had yet to make it to her, and she doubted that it ever would. Giving her their location would only make it that much easier for her to escape, which was exactly what she was planning to do. Better to be homeless than to be married to someone she hated.

"Annabeth open the door!" Percy shouted banging on the door. "We landed and I want to get going. I have work to do." Annabeth rolled her eyes. She seriously doubted that his work was something that he had to do right at that moment. Surely he could wait a few hours before he took another life.

"I'm coming calm yourself," she grumbled standing up from the bed. This felt like her descent into hell.

Annabeth slowly made her way to the front of the plane where Percy stood impatiently waiting for her. She swore she heard him mumble "about time," but there was no way of really knowing. Sitting on the tarmac was a sleek black Cadillac waiting for them to take their seats in the back. Subconsciously Annabeth looked to Percy to take the lead, and when he strutted toward the car she was quick to follow.

"Home James," was all Percy said before looking down at his phone. Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms glaring at him.

"You're not going to tell me where we are?" she asked indignantly.

"And give you more motivation to escape? Ya no thanks," he said never looking up from his phone. 'At least he's smart' Annabeth thought before falling silent next to him. Neither of them were touching in the back of the 4-door. In fact, Annabeth was curled up against the window while Percy sat leisurely in his seat. The leather seemed to fit him. Both were powerful and sleek.

The rest of the hour long car ride was silent except for the clicking away of Percy's keyboard. He was spending his time making sure that everything was set up for Annabeth's arrival. He had told the plane to fly around for a while so she didn't catch onto where they were. In reality they were only a few hours from her home, but he didn't want her to know that. She probably thought they were in Washington not Wisconsin.

Percy was pleased to know that the cat had made it to the house before they had. He wasn't evil. He knew that this move was going to be hard on her, and anything that could provide a little bit of comfort he was okay with having around. He had set the cat up in her room with the food that he had found in her house. Percy made a mental note to make sure that had someone buy more food and litter for the damn thing before it wrecked his house in a rage.

From what he had heard it was a little thing, less than 10 pounds, and a mix of colors. Mason had told him that it was a Calico, but that didn't mean anything to him. As long as it didn't bite him her didn't care what it looked like, and from what he heard it wasn't aggressive. Percy wasn't really sure why Annabeth cared so much about the cat, but he was going to give her whatever she wanted because no matter how much she hated him he was already wrapped around her finger. He was just drawn to her and he couldn't help it.

Pulling up to the gate was stressful for both of them. For Percy, he was just hoping that she liked his house. While for Annabeth she was disappointed to see how tight security was. There was no way she was going to be able to sneak out. Percy was secretly watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye, but Annabeth held her impassive stare. She was going to show no weakness.

"Well this is home Annabeth. Come and I'll show you your room." Percy said as he got out of the car. He was walking around to open her door for her when Annabeth flew out of the car. She may not want to stay here, but at least she wasn't trapped in a car with the devil anymore.

"Perfect," Annabeth deadpanned once he came around the car. It was hard not to let his shoulders sag at her answer. Percy really had thought that Annabeth was going to be okay with their marriage. Watching her hate him was hard, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. Being a mob boss taught you a lot about how to deal with people not liking you.

Annabeth trailed slightly behind him and Percy lead them into the house. It honestly was the most beautiful house Annabeth had ever seen. It was a giant navy blue house, with slightly brighter blue accents around the house. It was at least four stories, and maybe more in the middle of the house. There was definitely enough room for 100 people to live in the house, even though Annabeth knew that there probably weren't that many people in there. Something about the house called to Annabeth. It just looked like a home.

Walking in was even better than the outside of the house. After she made her way through the sky-blue door. Annabeth was bombarded with a similar color scheme to the plane. Brown wood was all that she could see, but the ever present blue made an appearance as well. She had noticed a common scheme in Percy's colors. Blue must have been his favorite color because no matter where she went Annabeth couldn't get away from it. Overall, Annabeth decided that she liked the house. She may not like the owner, but she wasn't going to take that out on the house.

Percy lead her up two flights of stairs to the third floor of the house, but Annabeth was surprised when Percy took a turn up another flight of stairs to the fourth level that Annabeth hadn't been sure existed. Neither of them said a word as the ascended toward what looked like a bell tower. She was sure that there was no bell, but it still felt like she was being put at the top of the west tower.

However, when Annabeth stepped into the room she took it all back. It was perfect. There was a reading nook I the corner that looked out over the grounds, and bookshelves framing either side of her bay window. In the middle of the room was a queen bed, covered with a plain white duvet, with a night stand on the left side. There was a beautiful full length mirror directly opposite of the bed. The room was sparsely decorated, but she figured that given time she could make it homey.

As she continued to walk into the room she noticed two doors. As she opened the first she was greeted with a walk-in closet full of all of her clothes from home and some more. The closet was bigger than some of her friend's bedrooms back home, and she loved it. Walking out of the closet, Annabeth made her way to the other door. She wasn't surprised to find a bright white bathroom. There were double sinks and a full shower, but what really caught her attention was the tub. Right under the window sat a raven clawed bathtub. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of porcelain Annabeth had ever seen. The raven claws were gold and they continued up the sides of the tub. The top rim was lined with the same intricate gold designs as the feet. The rest of the tub was a shiny white.

Annabeth was broken out of her amazement by a long whiny meow. Turning on her heel Annabeth ran back into the main room only to see Percy holding a cat carrier with a very disturbed feline. "Sadie!" Annabeth screamed as she ran for the cat carrier.

Sitting in the carrier was a very disturbed, very angry cat. It probably didn't help that Percy was holding the carrier by the handle only and letting it swing back and forth in his grip. Annabeth quickly took the carrier out of his hands and removed the cat. Sadie seemed to instantly calm down once her owner held her, but she didn't miss the chance to hiss at the man across the room. It was almost too low to hear, but Percy was sure that Annabeth had muttered "same" under her breath following the motion.

The pair stood there in an awkward silence until Percy broke it, "OK, well I'm going to leave you to get settled. Sleep well Annabeth, and I plan to see you down at breakfast tomorrow," he ordered her. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and set Sadie down on the bed.

"Goodbye Percy," she asserted as she pushed him toward the door, not that he minded. Once he was fully out of the room Annabeth closed and locked the door before sliding down against it. She let out a loud huff and threw her head back. 'Why me?' She questioned herself repeatedly, but there never seemed to be an answer other than that her luck just sucked.

Annabeth wasn't sure how long she had sat there, but she knew it was time to get up when her butt started to get that weird tingly feeling. Groaning she pushed herself up and made her way toward the bathroom to get ready. She was happy to see that it was fully stocked with everything she needed, so at least she didn't have to ask him for anything.

After spending 10 minutes getting ready, and changing into her favorite pair of blue fuzzy pajama pants, Annabeth was finally ready for bed. She quickly strode over to the tall bed where Sadie was laying waiting for her. It took Annabeth a good minute to get comfortable, but once she did she allowed for Sadie to slip under the covers with her. "Looks like it is just you and me now girl," Annabeth muttered just before she fell asleep.

The next week went by in a boring fashion for Annabeth. She had refused to give into him and act the least bit civil, so she went down and saw him at meal times then headed back to her room. It was a lonely life for Annabeth, but she prided herself in being stubborn. Percy was not as pleased.

He had tried to talk to her many times. He just wanted her to understand that he wasn't a bad guy, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. So, after the third day he let her be. Annabeth's days were all the same: wake up, go to breakfast, don't talk, go to her room, go to lunch, don't talk, go to her room, dinner, don't talk, go to her room, go to bed.

She had to admit that her room was amazing. It was her safe haven away from the life that she still wasn't sure that she had been pushed into. Sleeping was her main form of comfort. In her dreams Annabeth was back home with her friends. She was happy. Annabeth always seemed to manage to go to bed with a smile on her face. Nothing was going to ruin that.

Annabeth was awoken late one night with a start. Yelling. That was all that she could hear from the floors below hers, but she had no idea what it was about. She turned to the small clock that rested near her bed and saw that it read 2:00 am. There was no reason that anyone in their right mind was screaming right now. Then again, she did have to consider who she was with.

Against her better judgment, Annabeth made her way out of bed and to the door. She gently pressed her ear against the door to see if there was anyone right outside, but she was happy to find that all of the noise was coming from below her.

Annabeth slowly unlocked and opened the door, deciding that she was going to go see what was going on. She crept quietly to the stairs that she had taken to her to her room, but then quickly rushed back to shut the door. She didn't want Sadie getting out. After she was sure that her cat was safe, Annabeth made her way back to the oak stairs. She took her first step down praying that they didn't squeak and give her away.

She was pleased to say that she made it all the way down the stairs without giving herself up, but the second floor was going to be harder to navigate. Unlike the third, the second floor was a full floor full of rooms that she had no knowledge of. Annabeth tried to call on her memories of how she got to her room with Percy earlier, but she had been too caught up in being mad to pay attention to her surroundings. Annabeth quickly decided just to follow the noise.

She tip-toed through the long navy-blue hall doing her best to channel her inner spy. Annabeth made it all the way to the overlook to foyer without being noticed, but once she reached the foyer the scene changed. There were people, lots of people. It seemed as though there were two warring groups standing before her from their formation. Percy was standing at the front of the group that was closest to her, but she also noticed another man leading the other group.

This man was much older than Percy was, he had to be in his mid-fifties. For a second Annabeth thought that it may have been his father, but upon further inspection it was obvious that wasn't the case. This man was short, maybe 5' 9", and had brown hair. He had to same confidence that Percy had, maybe more, but that was all that the two men had in common. Annabeth was taking her time observing that man, but she hadn't expected him to turn to see her.

A crooked smile came over the man's face as he took her in. Annabeth was sure that she looked like a mess. She had just woken up and she wasn't known as the prettiest sleeper, but that wasn't what was worrying her. It was the nasty glint in the older man's eyes. He snarled at her before saying "well if it isn't the guest of the hour."

Annabeth went to take a step back to run back to her room, but a sudden noise stopped her in her tracks.

Gunshots.

 **Ok, so a lot happened in this chapter! I hope y'all won't kill me with that ending, but I promise there is more! Who do you guys think**

 **the man is? Why is he there? Please review, favorite and follow! I love to hear from you guys!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Emily**


	6. The Fight

**Hi guys! Wow two chapters in one week. I'm doing pretty good! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Annabeth did the only thing she could think to do, dive behind the nearest wall. By that time the sound of bullets flying was deafening. She had never been in a situation even remotely like the one she was now in, and she honestly had no idea what to do. Something within her was trying to tell her to run, but there was nothing in her body that was capable of moving. So instead she sat behind the wall trembling.

Percy was still in exact same spot he had been when Annabeth made her first appearance, right in the middle of the foyer. When Kronos had showed up Percy had not been ready, as seen by the fact that he was leading his family into a fire fight in Nemo pajama pants. He quickly dodged a few bullets that he had seen coming, but his main focus was finding Annabeth. She wasn't where she was when she was first spotted, but he was sure that he hadn't made it far. The only problem was that getting to her was going to be interesting, running up a flight of stairs while being shot at was not something that Percy had ever wanted to do.

Quickly Percy turned to James, "Cover me. I need to go find her," was all he said before making a mad dash for the stairs. It was as though everyone in his family knew exactly what to do as he made his way up the stairs, making himself an easy target. Anyone that had a good angle on his was easily picked off by his men that had come late to the fight and were stationed on the overhang. Even though it only took him a few seconds to make it up the stairs, Percy was sure that it had been much longer. He may have been the boss, but he had no intentions of dying.

As soon as Percy made it to the top of the stairs he was able to see her. Annabeth was curled up in the same fetal position she had been in since the shooting started. Percy wasn't sure if he was relieved that she was still there so he could tell her where to go, or upset that she hadn't been bright enough to run. When everyone else in the room had a gun and you didn't it was usually a good idea to not be in that room anymore. He disregarded that thought though as he slipped his gun into the back of his waistband and ran over to her.

Crouching down, Percy put his hand on Annabeth's knee. She jumped and looked up at him. Percy could see that she was shaking, but at the moment he didn't have time to calm her. There was only so much time before Kronos sent his men after her. Once Percy was sure that he had her attention he said, "Annabeth listen to me. I want you to run up to your room and close and lock the door," she nodded, dazed. "Then I want you to run into your closet. Once you are there you are to open the second drawer from the top and at the very back there will be a red button. Press the red button. Once you have I want you to sit on the bed with the cat and not move. Don't open the door no matter what they say. I have the key, so you won't need to open it for. Do you understand?" Annabeth just stared at him. "Annabeth, we don't have much time. Do you understand?" He repeated firmer. This time he got a nod. "OK then go!" He shouted which seemed to get her attention. Annabeth was quickly up on her feet heading to her room.

Annabeth ran as fast as her feet could take her. She as amazed that she didn't fall because she was not the most graceful person when she was in a rush. At some point she heard footsteps pound up the marble stairs of the foyer, but she wasn't sure what side they came from. It didn't really matter though because she wasn't going to stop running.

It took her longer than she would have liked to reach her room, but there was nothing she could do about it. Annabeth did exactly as she was told. First, she locked the door then she made her way to her closet. Sure enough there was red button right at the back of the drawer, and she wasted no time pressing it. Annabeth wasn't quite sure what the button did, but at that point she didn't really care. It was definitely better than the mess that was happening below.

The noise happened so suddenly it startled her. Annabeth jumped away from the button as the sound of gears grinding overloaded her senses, but she followed her instructions and made it to the bed. Suddenly sheet metal fell over the windows in the room, and another sheet fell behind the locked door. Annabeth gasped as the room was lit much like a plane, with small lights around the edges of the room. That was when she heard the voices.

"This must be the room," one of the men laughed as she heard the door knob being twisted.

"You might as well come out and see us sweet cheeks. No locked door is gonna keep us out!" another taunted her. For a minute Annabeth debated just giving herself up. She didn't stand a chance against two grown men, but she remembered what Percy said. They couldn't get in.

"Kick the door down," the first man growled to the other. There must have been a nod of agreement because soon there was a pounding on the door.

"What the fuck," one of the men growled when the door didn't cave in. "So you wanna play hard ball babe? Fine let's play."

She heard the first shot loud and clear. 'What is with all of these guns?' Annabeth thought, but she remained where she was. "Metal?" she heard one of the men ask.

"The door is bullet proof, gotta give him credit for that one," the second man said. Annabeth couldn't tell if he was actually impressed or just trying to calm the other man down.

"He may have reinforced the door sweetheart, but we have other ways of getting in," the first man taunted her again, but at this point Annabeth wasn't sure that he was right. It seemed like Percy had put a lot of thought into her room, and she doubted that he was going to be easily outsmarted.

The next shot rang out. "He reinforced the walls too!" This time she could tell that the man was infuriated. A string of curses left the man's mouth, but Annabeth was grinning. She may have hated Percy, but this room was insane. He had really thought about her safety, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little touched.

The men stayed outside her door, but Annabeth wasn't afraid that they could get in anymore. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep, no matter how secure her room was. So instead she sat and listened to the sounds from the fight below. It seemed like it had almost stopped, and for that Annabeth was thankful.

Percy watched as Annabeth ran for her room. He made sure that she rounded the corner safely before he turned back to rejoin the fight. It wasn't long before he heard "Quick follow the girl!" screamed at two of Kronos's men, but Percy just smiled. They were never going to get her. He had spent months planning that room, and he was sure that it was indestructible. As long as Annabeth had followed his instructions she was safe until he could get back to her.

Percy hated watching the violence that was taking place for no reason, but he knew that Kronos was not going to stop until he got what he wanted, and ordering his men to stop was suicide. Percy stood perched on the balcony, watching for any enemies that may be aiming at his unsuspecting men. He never shot to kill. Percy only wanted to wound them so that they were no longer able to arm his men; the only problem was that this was easier said than done.

He wasn't sure how long the fight went on, but every minute had him growing more anxious. Annabeth was sitting alone in that room with no idea what was going on. Not to mention more men were getting hurt with every passing second. However, Percy knew that his room had worked because if it hadn't the men that chased after Annabeth would have been back with her by now.

"That is enough!" Percy finally roared over the noise. "Kronos call your men off, and we will talk!" It only took a few moments for all gunfire to cease, neither side wanting to disobey their leaders. There was very little worse in a mob family than to disrespect the boss.

"Have you finally come to your senses boy and decided to give me what I want?" the older man asked.

Percy rolled his eyes before addressing the annoying old man, "No, if you had listened to what I was saying before all of this, you would know what a tragic waste of life you have caused." Percy all but growled. He had been explaining why Annabeth was with him before she made her appearance. Unfortunately, Kronos had gone trigger happy upon seeing the girl.

"Waste of life? I don't consider getting what is mine a waste of life," Kronos sneered. Percy rolled his eyes again. If only this man knew exactly what he was doing he would have backed off real quick. However, Percy had tried to tell him when he first arrived at the home, but Kronos would hear nothing of it. So really he brought this matter upon himself.

"Ok first, she is a human, not an object. So this whole mine thing is a little ridiculous," Percy snapped at the man. Annabeth may not have been Percy's biggest fan, but there was no way Percy was going to let someone blatantly disrespect his wife. "Second, you have no claim to her life, therefore, you came onto my property without reason," he continued. He hadn't meant to sound as sassy as he had, but Percy couldn't find it in him to feel bad.

"I have no claim to her life? I have no claim to her life!" the older man cried to Percy. "You know the rules Jackson. When a head of family owes money that they cannot pay the heir's life may be taken as payment, and that is what I am here to collect. My payment," Kronos snarled advancing toward Percy. The only issue was that the older man was much smaller than the one that he felt like threatening. Walking up to Percy was like advancing on a brick wall. It didn't do much.

"You are correct. The heir can be claimed as payment, however there is one small detail that you seem to be missing," Percy smiled evilly at him. It was in that moment that Kronos knew that he had walked into something much larger than he has thought. At that point he could only hope that it wasn't going to do any major harm to his family or his fortune.

"And what's that?" Kronos questioned. It was barely noticeable, but Percy could see a hint of fear in the enemy's eyes. If he had really come to Percy's property and caused a scene for no reason there would be a price to pay. The Head Family would hear all about this, and no doubt make Kronos pay for all of the damage that had been done to Percy's estate, and that was not a price that Kronos wanted to pay.

"She's my wife."

 **Another cryptic chapter. I promise that it will all be explained in the next chapter. What does being his wife have to do with anything? Why is Percy so smug? Okay so I have a mission. Right now this story has 67 follows, and I would REALLY like to have 100 by New Years! So keep reading and referring your fanfiction loving friends! On that not please review, follow, and favorite. I know that it doesn't seem that important, but I promise that I read all of them. When I need motivation to write I read the reviews! Happy Holidays!**

 **Emily**


	7. Explanations

**So here is the next chapter! A lot gets explained in this chapter, so make sure you pay attention! Enjoy!**

Annabeth was still sitting in her room idly when the metal around her windows started to rise. It wasn't just the sudden sunlight that bothered her, but also the fact that her protections were rising as if on their own accord. While she hadn't heard much from the creepy men outside her room recently, she really didn't want to take the chance that they were still out there. At least her door was still locked.

It was as if fate was laughing at her when she heard the lock click out of place as well. Sighing Annabeth looked up at her ceiling to ask God why he thought it was so funny to toy with her. She had done nothing she could think of to deserve being forced into marriage, into the mob, and shot at. She had cheated on a few tests, but in her defense, they were pop quizzes, and any type of surprise was just unfair. She couldn't study if she wasn't warned.

Then the strangest thing Annabeth had ever witness happened. Percy walked into her room, and she sighed in relief. That's right she was happy to see him. That was when Annabeth knew the stress was getting to her. Percy was still in her Nemo pajamas as he made his way toward her, but that was the least of her worries. Instead she was checking for blood or any other sign of the fire fight that has taken place below.

Annabeth continued to stare at him until he finally spoke up. "Are you alright? You were able to make it up here and activate the room properly?" It took her a few moments to register what he was saying.

"You literally just had some type of weird gun battle in your foyer, and you are asking me if I'm okay?" she choked out in disbelief. There had to be something that he should be doing downstairs.

"I'm used to that type of thing; we all are. You are not though, so I need you to tell me that you aren't going to faint, or vomit, or anything like that. I also need to know that this room works. You are the first person to ever use it," Percy said never taking his eyes off her. It was like he was trying to gauge her reaction, or at least see if she was really going to vomit.

"I am not going to faint or vomit Percy. If I was going to do that I would have done it by now. And yes, your weird room works. I found the button and the metal came down. It's bullet proof by the way if you weren't sure," Annabeth said back. If he was being honest Percy was surprised how well she was handling all of it. He was for sure that she would be screaming by now.

"I did know that it was bullet proof seeing as I am the one that designed it, but I wasn't sure that it was really going to work. I've never been in the room when it closed because I'm one of the only ones with the password," Percy was somewhat grinning at her, and Annabeth couldn't stand it.

"What do you mean you are one of the only ones with the code?" This time Percy wasn't smirking. He looked down and brought his hand to the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I had this room built for my future wife and kids when I took over," Percy said taking a quick glance at her face. "I knew how dangerous all of this was," he said gesturing around what Annabeth assumed what the whole house, "and I didn't want my family to not be safe. So I built a room that was safe from everything short of a nuclear explosion. To get into this room once it is on lock down you have to pass a fingerprint scanner, a handprint scanner, and know the code to the door. That gets the metal to rise, but you still have to have a key to the room to enter. Only 3 people are allowed access to this room," Percy finished.

It took Annabeth a moment to register what he was saying. This was a room designed for her. It was meant to keep her safe. "Who are the three people?" she asked quickly.

"Me, my father, and a fellow boss I have known my whole life. I trust both of them with my life, and in turn yours. They are spread out across the country so one attack can't wipe all of us out and keep you trapped in here," Percy promised her. However, it did little to calm her.

"Isn't there a way for me to get myself out? What if something happens and no one will be able to help me for days? I could die!" she screamed at him. This room may have been cool, but she was seeing one major downfall.

"One, calm down there is a way. I'm just not telling you what it is so you don't try to get out while you are in here. If you are in here it is for a serious reason, and I don't want you to be able to waltz out of here. If there ever is that type of emergency I will call you and explain it to you," Percy told her calmly. Once he had finished he stood up off of the bed and held his hand out to her as if he wanted to lead her somewhere. Annabeth started at his outstretched hand but didn't take it. Instead she stood quietly and gestured for him to continue.

Percy lead her over to a closet that had been locked when she first tried to open it, but Percy pulled a key from his chain and quickly unlocked the door before leading her inside. "You will also have this if you have to stay in here for more than a few hours," Percy said swinging his arm in a large circle. The closet was stocked with food. Everything for crackers to canned vegetables. There was enough food in the small space to last her a month if she really needed it, and at that point Annabeth was sure that she would rather be dead than stuck in such a small space. "I expect this to only be used in emergencies, not when you are being stubborn and don't want to come down for a meal," Percy said sending her a pointed look.

"I will only use it in emergencies Percy," Annabeth said sending the look right back at him. "There isn't any food in here for Sadie," she said turning back to him.

Percy rolled his eyes, "do I really have to get food for the cat?" Annabeth nodded. "Can't she just eat crackers or something?" This time she shook her head. "Fine I will order a bag of cat food," Annabeth would never let it show, but internally she was jumping up and down. He may not be her ideal mate, but at least he was somewhat caring.

"Thanks. Are you going to tell me what all of that was about, or are we going to ignore it?" She asked taking a seat on her bed. Annabeth wasn't quite sure that she wanted to know, but in the long run it was better that she knew what was going on. She wasn't going to be able to protect herself if she didn't know what was after her.

"That was Kronos. He's the man that your mom pissed off," Percy told her. He was looking at her like he just expected her to understand what that meant, and Annabeth was sure that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"And?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Percy didn't fail to notice her wave for him to continue.

"And, he was here to take you back with him. I'm not quite sure how it got out that you were here, but I will handle that as well," Percy didn't look to bothered by her question, but Annabeth was still lost.

"Percy, I get that it is some stupid hour in the morning, but I need you to explain this all to me. I don't know anything about this life, so what you tell me is all I am going to understand," she said looking down at her hands. Annabeth never liked having to admit that she didn't understand something, and admitting it to Percy was slowly killing her.

A look of understanding seemed to cross Percy's face. "I totally forgot about that," Percy said smiling. "So in the mob there is a head of each family, and each head has to name an heir. Usually the heir is the oldest male," Annabeth scoffed, "but not always. In your case your mother named you her heir." Annabeth nodded at that. Her mother has always thought that she was more mature than her brother, so she had made sure her legacy would live on. "When a head owes money that cannot be paid it falls to the heir." Percy said studying her face for any sign of understanding.

"Falls to the heir how?" she asked. Annabeth had a feeling that she was not going to like where this was going.

"Well, the heir can either pay the debt, but I doubt that you would have been able to do that. You were in high school, and not earning much money," she nodded. "Or the heir's life can be taken as payment," that time Percy stopped completely. He watched her as all of the color drained from her face. Annabeth looked like she hadn't seen the sun in weeks.

"They are going to kill me?" she whispered quietly looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"No!" he jumped to answer her question quickly. Percy wasn't sure what it was, but something in him felt bad for the girl sitting before him. Annabeth hadn't known about any of this, and now she thought she was going to die. "There are laws about this type of situation that are set up to protect you."

"What laws? Isn't this the mob? There are no laws," Annabeth had never been so close to crying as she was in that moment. It felt like her whole life was crashing down, and she wasn't even sure that she was going to her to keep living it.

"Okay, laws was the wrong word. They are more like mob laws. Mob families have to follow them, and there are serious consequences if they are not followed," Percy was still watching her, but all she did this time was nod for him to continue. "The heir's life can be taken, but there are a few things that can be done to protect them.

"If the heir is a male, well then he is shit out of luck. A male's life can be taken no matter what. However, if the heir is female it isn't that easy," that caught Annabeth's attention. "If the female heir is unmarried she is fair game, but if she is married she cannot be killed. Once the heir is married she is no longer a part of the family that the mob is after, she joins the family that she is married into," Percy paused to let Annabeth ask him any questions.

"That's why I had to marry you isn't it? That's why I didn't get a new identity like Malcolm did," it seemed like she was talking more to herself than him, but Percy decided to answer her anyway.

"Yeah that's why we got married. Now you are technically a part of my family, so Kronos cannot come after you. Killing you would declare war on my family, and that is a war that Kronos knows he cannot win. So you are going to be perfectly fine," Percy said giving her a small smile. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but he also knew not to push his luck.

"What about Malcolm? Are they going to go after him now?" The panic rose again in Annabeth's voice. They may not have gotten along when they lived together, but she didn't want any harm to come to her younger brother.

"Kronos cannot go after him. If you kill a one of the head's children that is not an heir as revenge, the murderer's family is turned over to the other head. So Kronos would have to give his entire empire over to your mother, and there is no way he is ever going to do that. Kronos may be out for blood, but he isn't going to lose everything that he has worked for," Percy said. This time her did reach out and take Annabeth's hand. She didn't have to like him, but Percy wasn't going to ignore that she needed comfort.

However, Annabeth had other ideas. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It took Percy a moment to realize that she wasn't trying to kill him, but instead she was hugging him. As soon as he realized that he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his body.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Annabeth kept repeating over and over again into Percy's shoulder. He wasn't sure what had come over her, but there was no way he was going to complain about it. This was the first time that Percy wasn't afraid that his wife was secretly plotting to kill him, and that was something that he was not going to waste.

Neither of them was sure exactly how long they sat on her bed hugging, but it was Annabeth that eventually pulled away. She didn't say or do anything for a while, but Percy remained staring at her, looking for any sign of emotion. After about ten minutes of staring at her hands Annabeth looked up at him and said, "I am grateful for what you did for my family and I, but I still don't like you."

 **And there it is! So does it all make more sense now? Percy only married Annabeth to save her life, and I think that is pretty heroic. In the next chapter Annabeth will meet some of the "family," and we will see how that goes. Until next time please fav, follow, and review! I love to hear what you have to say!**

 **Emily**


	8. Run

**Okay so it has been forever, but I think you guys will like this one! Let me know what you think at the end!**

Annabeth hadn't gotten much sleep after Percy left, but that left her with a lot of time to think. Sure Percy was a bad guy, but he wasn't really a "bad guy." She still wasn't sure that she was going to put up with all of this mob bullshit, but she decided that she could put up with Percy. As a friend. And only a friend. She was still only eighteen.

While she knew she had promised that she would only eat the food in case of emergency, Annabeth seriously debated just having a small snack and skipping breakfast. But she hadn't been eating enough as a form of punishment, so she decided that it was better to go down to the kitchen and get food. Praying no one was there was the best she could do.

Getting up from her bed Annabeth started getting ready for the day. What does one wear to have a formal breakfast with members of the mob? Members that may or may not have killed people last night. The other people in this house were nothing like her, and that probably scared Annabeth more than marriage ever could. She was never one to get in trouble at school. She listened to rules and turned in everything on time, so being around people that probably got expelled was something completely new to her.

She decided that breakfast with the felons probably only required a t-shirt and jeans, but she still didn't want to push her luck. Instead she put on her nice jeans and a pretty cardigan that made her look taller. Look good feel good right? Annabeth decided that she needed all the help she could get, even if it was just some cheap cotton.

With one final glance in the mirror she decided to head down. Nudging Sadie out of the way Annabeth was able to slip out the door and keep the stupid cat in. While she knew that Sadie was a cat and probably had a brain the size of a walnut, she was always amazed by the cat's inability to catch on. She hadn't been let out of the room ever, yet she still tried to escape. Today was not her lucky day.

The hallway was just as she had remembered it from the night before, but it felt like a completely different place. It was like the house had changed since the little war, but she knew it hadn't, she just saw it differently now. She wasn't sure if she felt more or less safe, but she knew she was feeling something different. Annabeth decided to think more on that later.

She made sure to walk slowly toward the kitchen so she could hear if anything was going on. Percy wasn't going to give her all the details, but eavesdropping might. As long as no one knew she was there she wasn't really doing any harm. However, there was no one out. The whole place was dead silent, and it was sort of unnerving. A mansion with no people? Sounds like something straight out of a horror movie.

Annabeth made it to the foyer and stopped. This place had been filled with people the night before, but now the large space was empty. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting to see. Maybe some blood and guts, lots of guns, and for sure a body, but none of that was there. The white tile had been completely cleaned and all wreckage had been completely picked up. The only sign that there had been any fighting last night was the occasional bullet hole still noticeable in the wall. She guessed they hadn't had time to patch that up last night.

Walking down the stairs was the most surreal part. She was in the same place she was last night, but this time no one was there and no one was trying to kill her. Instead she was all alone left to reflect on what she had been through the night before. Witnessing a gun fight was not something that she thought that she would ever do, but as she had been learning a lot lately, life can change very quickly. And often you have absolutely no say in it.

Walking quickly through the foyer Annabeth decided that she was the only one out and about, so she quickly made her way to the kitchen. Boy was that a mistake. Barging into the kitchen Annabeth can face to face with about 15 people, none of which she recognized. Quickly scanning the room she noticed that Percy wasn't there, and that meant that no one was going to introduce her.

All 15 pairs of eye turned to look at the intruder in their space, and Annabeth had a serious debate on whether it would just be better to run. But she had promised herself that she was going to try and be at least a little bit nice to Percy, and that started with trying to get to know his family. Well the people he called his family at least. So she took the first step, "Hi, I'm Annabeth."

Everyone in the room just continued to stare at her. No one said anything and no one moved. Annabeth decided that staying frozen was probably her best option too, so she made no move. She wasn't quite sure how long it had been when one of the girls spoke up, "we know."

That was it. No introductions. No name games. Not even a "nice to meet you." Annabeth just awkwardly nodded and went to grab some food from the fridge. "What are you doing?" the same voice asked her.

"Um getting some food?" Annabeth answered turning to look at the girl. She was tall, taller than Annabeth was. She had dark brown hair that was cut short to frame her face. She was cute in the "I'm going to hurt you" kind of way, and Annabeth didn't know how she felt about that, but they looked close to the same age and Annabeth just really wanted someone to talk to.

"No you're not. That's our food," the girl said getting closer. This was the point when Annabeth realized that it was in fact not nice to meet her, and maybe running would have been a better option.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. If you tell me where the food I can make is I'll head over there," Annabeth added timidly. Normally Annabeth didn't back down from a fight. At school she was pretty much known for calling people out on their bullshit, but this wasn't school and there was a good chance this girl had a weapon on her.

"There isn't any food for you. This isn't your house. You aren't one of us. This is our food and you don't belong, so honestly I don't care where you eat. The trash is out back. I guess that would do." Annabeth just stared there and blinked for a minute. She swore she saw a few of the people behind the girl open their mouths to say something, but then close them. Looks like she is on her own.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what I did to you. I don't even know you, so I'm not quite sure what I could have possibly done to piss you off this much. Honestly this is just rude," Annabeth knew that she was walking on a wire, but her temper got the best of her. If there was one thing to never mess with it was Annabeth's pride.

That's when the girl lunged. Annabeth was not expecting that. She was overrun in a matter of seconds and the girl had her against the wall. She had obviously been trained in fighting, and Annabeth had not. Annabeth fought against her, but there was nothing she could do. The girl had her arm to her throat and her knee to her stomach. Any movements and the girl could knock the wind out of her.

"You don't know what you've done?" The girl roared in her face. At this point Annabeth was looking for help from the other people in the room, but none was coming. "I'll tell you what you've done. You show up here all high and mighty like you are better than us. We can all feel you judging us you know? Then you go up to that dumbass room and refuse to come out. You want to talk about rude? Well you fucking started it," the girl growled. Every sentence was punctuated with her arm digging a little further into Annabeth's neck.

"You disrespect Percy, which no one should ever do, even though he put his ass on the line to save your pathetic one. Then we all getting into some fucking fire fight over you. Like what the fuck?" Having a girl yelling in your face is never pleasant, but having one do it while you can't breathe is so much worse. By this point Annabeth was barely able to get any air in, and even that was diminishing. Annabeth had been clawing at her neck, but nothing seemed to be helping.

"We put our asses on the line for you, and you never even had the respect to come introduce yourself to us. But there's my family, out on the line getting shot at to protect some girl that sits there and berates us. That's my family getting hurt, and you don't even care!" Annabeth was going to pass out. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She faintly heard someone telling the girl to stop, but it was only answered with more screams, "No! I won't stop! I hope I kill her!"

Annabeth's eyes had just started to close when she heard it. "Thalia stop!" the voice roared from somewhere out of Annabeth's eyesight. "Stop!" There it was again, but it did little to stop her. Closing her eyes again Annabeth was almost positive she made it up.

"Thalia what the fuck is wrong with you?" the voice boomed closer this time. Then suddenly she could breathe. Annabeth fell to all fours gasping for breath, but it didn't seem like enough. She could feel people moving around her, but she wasn't sure if it was to help her or to go to the girl, Thalia. Annabeth snuck a quick glance at the scene around her, and was surprised. Percy was over in the corner pinning Thalia to the wall, and it looked like he was yelling at her. Annabeth couldn't hear though, there was too much blood rushing in her ears.

The other people in the room had either dispersed or were sitting in the same spots they had been the whole time. No one was moving other than Percy, and that was not something she was going to get in the middle of. It didn't help that she still couldn't fully breathe. The one thing Annabeth did notice though was that not a single person in the room had moved to help her. She had almost died, and not a single person in the room was concerned about that.

Annabeth acknowledged that she wasn't the nicest person up until this point, but it wasn't like she had hurt any of them. She had done no harm, and this was what happened. She should have just stayed in her room. She should have never tried to work it out with Percy. She should have just followed her gut and known this wasn't going to work out. If Annabeth had learned one thing that morning it was that she was never being nice to these people again. All she did this time was say hi and it almost cost her her life. She needed to leave.

That was when she noticed it. Standing across the room from Annabeth was a door that lead the what looked like the back yard. About 30 yards from the door a forest started, and she was sure that once she was in that she could get away. Plus it wasn't like like anyone was really paying attention to her anyway. All she had to do was make it out the door.

So slowly Annabeth moved to stand. She still couldn't fully breathe, and she knew she wouldn't be able to for a while. Her throat would be bruised for weeks. Annabeth stumbled for the door all while praying that no one saw her, or if someone did they didn't care enough to stop her.

Annabeth made it to the door and took a quick glance back. Percy was still yelling at Thalia, and the others were more focused on that than they were her. So she made her escape. Annabeth half ran half wobbled out the back door onto the grass. She quickly covered the ground the the forest, and was immersed within seconds. This was it. This was her only chance at survival, and if she didn't make it far enough they were going to catch her. Annabeth may have made it through the last two assassination attempts, but she was pretty sure the third would be by Percy himself, and well the third time's the charm.

She wasn't sure how long she stumbled around the forest, but she just had to hope that it was long enough. Soon her eyes were watering and the world around her started to spin, but if Annabeth learned anything from her books it was that you should never hide out in the open. So she made her way around for a short time longer until she found a small animal den she could crash in. All she could do was hope that the animal was nice enough to share. So there Annabeth stayed: starving, unconscious, and barely breathing.

 **And there it is! What did you guys think? I personally thought it was a bit intense, but hey I had to go there at some point. So I can't decide if I want to do the next chapter focusing on Percy or Annabeth. What do you guys think? Let me know what you want and what you thought of this chapter in the comments!**

 **Emily**


	9. Searches and Storms

**Hello readers! Look it didn't take me three months to update. Go me! Anyway there is a lot of angst and clichés in this chapter, so be ready. Let me know what you thought at the end!**

The whole house was in a panic. No one was quite sure how not a single person in the house saw a seriously injured blonde girl stumble away, but based on the fact that search parties were forming it had to be believed. After Percy had torn Thalia a new one he turned to try and comfort Annabeth, only to find that she was nowhere to be seen. Which sent him into a new frenzy.

The whole group was assembled in the foyer when Percy decided to give his speech. "So as many of you know Annabeth is missing, but I thought that I should give some context to that," he started. "When I walked into the kitchen today I saw Thalia holding Annabeth by her neck, choking her. As far as I could tell Annabeth had done nothing to start this, and my suspicions were confirmed when I talked to the eight other people in the room. That's right eight!" Percy shouted, startling everyone in the room.

"There were eight people in that room and none of you came to Annabeth's aid. I had to be the one to do it, and honestly that is just pathetic. I get that most of you don't know her. I get that she hasn't been the most friendly, but she was torn from her home, married to someone she didn't know, then forced to move across the country with nothing other than a god damn cat. So yeah I don't think any of you would be very friendly either," he all but growled.

"What Thalia did will not be seen as okay by this family, and I am handling it as we speak. God forbid Annabeth dies, well everyone in that room will go with her," the whole room gasped at what Percy was implying. The people in that room were some of his closest friends, and he was threatening their lives. "Whether you like it or not that girl is still my wife, and you will treat her as such. She is still the head of this family whether you have met her or not, and I will not stand for any disrespect.

"So I suggest that all of you form your search parties and head out because the lives of some of your friends depend on it. She is out there somewhere and she could've gone far. She can barely breathe, she can barely move, and she hasn't eaten in at least 24 hours. So she shouldn't be very hard to find," Percy yelled slamming his fist on the banister. Percy had been married less than a month, and he already couldn't keep his wife safe.

A lot of things had gone through Percy's mind when he's first realized that Annabeth was missing. Most of them were curse words, but there was also a fear that settled deep in his stomach. Annabeth may not of been the perfect wife that he had hoped for, but she didn't deserve to be treated the way that she was being treated in his household. And her treatment reflected on him. Percy actually did care for her, maybe it wasn't in the way that her husband normally cares for a wife but it wasn't in anyway wanting her to get hurt. The fact that his friends were the ones that were inflicting pain upon her with something that he wasn't sure he could deal with, and that's why all of his friends were sitting down in cells far below the basement. And that was where they were going to stay until Annabeth was found and she could help determine the punishment that would fit for them.

He thought the Annabeth could be dead was not something that had quite crossed Percy's mind. He knew somewhere deep down that it was a possibility, but it wasn't a possibility that he wanted to think about. If he was being honest with himself Percy thought the Annabeth probably only made it out onto the lawn or not much further in and passed out, but he knew that wasn't true. He would've seen her when he first went to go look for her. He also knew that Annabeth was not dumb. There was no way that she was going to sit down and take it, and that's probably why she was somewhere deep in the woods it was going to be almost impossible to find her.

It wasn't just her throat that Percy was worried about either. And that forest their animals that could kill her, and if they didn't get to her first he was still worried about the fact that she hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in a while. There was also a storm set for that night, and if he couldn't find her before then he would have to call the family back in until the storm passed. They would go back out at that point they were probably searching for a body more than they were searching for any life.

Percy had promised Annabeth's mother that he was going to keep her safe at all costs, and it felt a lot like he wasn't doing that. It felt a lot like he'd failed. Percy remembered what it felt like to hold her for that first time, and the only time, but it didn't seem real. It didn't seem like it was just the night before. Instead it felt like a lifetime, because he didn't think he was going to get a lifetime with her anymore. Strangulation was something that needed to be treated almost immediately by a doctor or there's a good chance that she was going to have permanent damage to her throat. He was also afraid that she wasn't going to recover out in the open because should be more worried about surviving than healing. With an injured neck she wasn't going to be able to hunt or scavenger for food and water. The odds were that she was passed out in the middle of the forest with little to no protection, and that may as well of been a death sentence.

Percy couldn't focus on all of that at the moment though, he needed to start looking for her. So he quickly made his way out the back door and into the forest, the same way she would've gone. In order to find her he knew that he had to think the way she would've thought, but he didn't understand anything about her. Even if he did he wasn't sure it would have been much help right then, she probably couldn't even have seen clearly when she ran.

While most of the people looking for her were out in search parties, Percy had decided to go alone. He didn't want to be around the people that called themselves his family at the moment because they weren't acting like his family. The fact that he cared about Annabeth should have been enough for them. So Percy wandered around by himself. He'd occasionally shout an "Annabeth!" into the open, but he never got a response. However, he had no plan to stop looking. The storm was bringing in a cold front, and Percy was sure that Annabeth was not dressed for the weather.

Percy may not have been the sharpest crayon in the box, but if there was one thing he was good at it was surviving. That fact accounted for the blanket that he had in his arms as well as the pack that he had on his back. That pack contained enough food and water for two people through the night, a first aid kit, a change of Annabeth's clothes, a lantern, and a small tarp and bungees that he could use to set up a makeshift shelter if needed. Basically Percy didn't plan to come back until he found Annabeth, even if that meant dealing with the storm.

Everything he passed that could be used as a shelter Percy checked. Whether it was a small den to a pile of trees, anything that Annabeth could be hiding in. Percy was lucky with his size. He was much larger than the fox and coyote that ran in the forest. While the wolves would be an issue for him, Percy had brought a sound box that made a bear noise to scare them off. He had never actually tried it, but it was worth a shot. Not to mention he was carrying if it really came down to it.

The trek felt like it had gone on for hours, and even though it had Percy was definitely making it seem worse than it was. Not only was he losing hope of ever finding Annabeth, he was also getting deeper into the forest. Once he got too far he'd turn around and try a different sector, but none of the sectors he had tried had anything. None of the sectors searched period had anything. There was a small fear in the back of Percy's mind that the other search parties weren't looking very hard, or at all, but it was quickly washed away when he thought about the fear those people must be feeling. They knew that if they had searched an area and not found her, but she turned up there dead they were dead as well, and that was not something that most of them wanted to deal with.

Around 4 was when the first sound of rolling thunder was heard. Percy was a lot of things, but selfish wasn't one of them. After the second time he heard it he called all of the search parties back. There was no need in risking any more lives than necessary. Percy, however, was not ready to head back yet. While he prioritized his family's safety, his own was something that wasn't as high up on his list. Plus it wasn't that big of a deal if he got a little wet.

So the great trek continued. Around the trees and through the brush that seemed to always get tangled up in Percy's feet, and sure enough it finally got him. Percy thundered to the ground with an "umph." Cursing Percy started to push his way up when something caught his eye, a mess on blonde hair. "Holy shit," Percy cursed as he pushed himself up and quickly stumbled toward where he thought he had seen her. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled again as he gained distance, but there was no movement in the shallow den.

Percy did something that resembled a baseball slide into the den where sure enough Annabeth laid, unmoving. "Annabeth," Percy breathed shaking her. " Annabeth wake up," he yelled more frantically when the girl in his arms didn't move. "Annabeth!" he shouted frantic that time. The shaking wasn't working though. Percy had to stop and breathe for a minute, and decided to check her pulse. "Oh thank god," he muttered when he was able to find one somewhat quickly.

Another crack of thunder reminded Percy that he needed to set up a shelter for them because trying to carry her back at this point was just going to do more harm than good. So Percy quickly wrapped Annabeth in the blanket and set his pack down. He pulled out the tarp and breathed a sigh of relief that it was large enough to cover the entrance to the den. He pulled the tarp tight over the entrance and secured it so that minimal rain would get in over night. Then he slipped back into the makeshift shelter.

Percy sent out a quick text to the family that he was safe, but that he wasn't coming back in that night. He also made sure to leave out the part where he mentioned that he had found Annabeth. The next thing Percy did was check over her clothing. Luckily nothing Annabeth was wearing was ruined, but he still pulled the oversized sweater he brought over her head. Percy then pulled the thick cabin socks he had brought onto her feet, which to his dismay were badly cut. "How did you get this far little one?" he asked her as he pulled her to his chest.

They sat there in silence for the next hour before Annabeth stirred. "Percy?" she croaked out.

"Yeah I'm here," he told her warmly before pulling her even closer, even though neither was sure that was possible.

"I'm not weak, no matter how I look right now," Annabeth said trying to sound strong, but failing.

"I know you're not weak, but right now I'm going to hold you because I thought you were going to die today. But don't you ever think that I don't know how strong and independent you are," Percy whispered to her.

"Okay good," Annabeth muttered before closing her eyes again. Once Percy was sure that she had fallen asleep he heard a muttered "Percy?"

"Hmm?" he hummed in response.

"Thanks."

 **Okay so that's chapter 9! YAY! I know it's kind cliché, but I thought that it was cute. Plus I think that Percy had a lot to think about in this chapter. What did you guys think? I'm also taking suggestions for where this story should go because I don't really have a plan, so if anyone has any good ideas let me know!**

 **Emily**


	10. Hikes and Likes

**Hi friends! This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

It turned out that going to bed that night was the easiest part. It only got colder as the night went on, and while Percy had planned for Annabeth, he had not been as good at planning for himself. He had worn a sweatshirt and jeans, but that was proving to not be enough against the rapidly dropping temperatures.

Percy took to holding Annabeth as his source of warmth, but he couldn't seem to take the blanket he had wrapped around her off of her so they could share. He wasn't sure why, but he just didn't think that it was fair. While he wouldn't admit it, Percy felt a lot of guilt for the situation they were in. He was the one that kept Annabeth isolated in a room away from everyone. He was the one that forced her into marriage. He was the one that pushed her socialize with the rest of the family. It was him that put her in the situation that almost got her killed.

In his defense when he had asked her to socialize he thought that he was going to be there. In his perfect world he'd be in a meeting and she'd knock and ask to join him, but that was pretty far fetched. Not to mention she didn't even know where his office was. However, Percy always thought that she would have asked him for help before throwing herself off a cliff, but guess not. Even though the more he thought about Annabeth the more he realized that was a stupid assumption.

Percy didn't get much sleep that night. He was cold and uncomfortable in the cave. Not to mention that he felt like they were going to be eaten every time he closed his eyes. So he settled for watching Annabeth sleep peacefully, monitoring her breathing to make sure that it stayed even and deep. Even though he did notice that one in awhile she would flinch when her neck moved too much.

Morning was a long time coming, but it did finally arrive. The den hadn't gotten super wet thanks to Percy's boy scout skills, but that didn't stand for the rest of the forest. The ground was damp and mushy, two things that were not going to help the tired and injured. That didn't stop Percy from packing up camp as soon as the sun rose though. He wanted out of there as quickly as possible. It also didn't hurt that there was a doctor at the house, and Percy was pretty sure Annabeth needed to see one as soon as possible.

Once camp was packed up Percy made a move towards Annabeth, "hey, wake up" he tried as he lightly shook her. Nothing. "Babe, come on we've got to go. I'll carry you, but I want you to wake up." Nothing. Now he was getting really worried. "Annabeth!" he shouted shaking her.

As if she was possessed Annabeth flew up and turned, vomiting all over the floor. Well trying to vomit. There wasn't much left to vomit up. So she dry heaved a few more times and rolled to face him. Percy wasn't sure what to do at first, and it showed in his hesitation, but he soon decided that rubbing her back and trying to calm her was the best thing he could do. He also knew that Annabeth needed to see a doctor, like yesterday. If she was vomiting he needed to check for signs of internal damage, and Percy was not looking forward to checking out Annabeth's puke for signs of blood.

He had to do it though, and it seemed the sooner the better because Annabeth was still coughing. So Percy leaned over his heaving wife and looked for a red coloring, and was relieved to find none. However, that didn't mean that they were out of the woods yet, both literally and metaphorically. He was beginning to worry that if they didn't see a doctor soon they were going to have bigger problems than just bruising.

"Ok Beth we have to get out of here. Do you feel well enough for me to carry you?" Annabeth nodded, but he could tell that she was trying to hold in tears. There was a nasty bruise forming around her neck that Percy wanted to get checked as soon as possible. It was times like these that he was glad that he had a doctor living in the mansion. Dr. Drew was always on call and ready to help. It also kept the feds off their trail in the case that someone was shot or "punished" in other methods. A family doctor was the best way to hide the secrets of the family, and there was nothing Percy wouldn't do to protect his family.

Percy scooped her into his arms and started to make his way toward their home. It was going to be a few hour walk, and carrying Annabeth was only going to make it longer. However, Annabeth was drifting in and out of consciousness, so her walking herself home was not an option. Percy played with the idea of calling for a stretcher to meet him halfway, but something in him couldn't bring himself to pass her off to other people. One thing that has always been drilled into his head as a child was loyalty, and Annabeth was his wife. He was going to stay by her side, through the good or bad, even if they hadn't said those exact words.

The walk was not an easy one. They were far away from any for of civilization, and there were no paths that lead back, so every step he took he was on moss and twigs. Percy slipped a few times, and almost dropped Annabeth twice, but started to take more careful steps. The only problems with the careful steps was that it slowed them down even more. On his way to find her Percy had been so hyped up on adrenaline that he hadn't cared about falling, but now falling wasn't really an option. If they tumbled it would probably only cause more damage to Annabeth.

The ground was still damp from the storm the night before, which meant that everything was slick. Percy was pretty sure that he cursed the whole way home, but Annabeth was asleep most of the way so there was no one there to corroborate his story. Not that Percy really minded. In fact he kinda liked it just being the two of them. Even if Annabeth wasn't going to remember it, there was something about this that Percy knew he would remember forever. It felt like the first time that Annabeth really trusted him. Even if she didn't really have a choice.

The closer he got to home the more Percy realized that he was dreading it. Once he got back he was going to have to keep a constant eye on Annabeth. It wasn't that he was upset about watching over her, it was more that he was upset that he couldn't trust his family to treat her fairly. Those were the people that he grew up with and trusted with his life, but he knew that he couldn't trust them with her. Percy felt like he was between a rock and a hard place, and he was just praying his family would let up before he was crushed.

They did finally make it though, and for that Percy was thankful. Walking onto the lawn of the house Percy was surprised to find it in a frenzy. People were running about, and his second in command, Grover, was shouting orders at people. However, when they saw him emerge carrying Annabeth they all stopped. It was like a spell had been cast over everyone.

"Percy?" Grover called. "Is that her? Is she okay?"

It was like he was snapped out of the same spell everyone else was under. "Get me a doctor!" he roared over the lawn. Then everyone else snapped out of it too. The lawn became a frenzy again. People were going in the house to get out of the way, and others were running to get the doctor. No one was wanting to further upset their boss.

A frumpled old man came jogging out of the house shortly after, scanning the lawn looking for the injured girl. He was carrying a large first aid kit, but Percy knew it wasn't going to be enough. They were going to have to go to the clinic that was kept in the basement of the house. Annabeth was going to need x-rays among other things, and Percy wasn't playing around. Even if the tests weren't all necessary she was going to undergo them anyway. There was not going to be any Derek Shepherd missed tests.

The doctor reached them and Percy set an unconscious Annabeth on the ground in front of the doctor. "What happened?" the older man asked him.

"She was strangled then ran away. She was able to run about 2 hours north of here, and I found her passed out in a cave. We both spent the night there, and when she woke up this morning she was vomiting. No blood though." The doctor nodded at what Percy had said and went back to his assessment. He looked at the bruises marring her neck and listened to her breathing.

"I'm not gonna lie to you boss, I can't tell much without x-rays and some other testing. It would be best if we head to the clinic," the doctor said looking up at him. Percy nodded and swept Annabeth back into his arms. His step was determined. No one was going to get in his way, not that they wanted too.

The clinic was in the basement of the house (easier to hid from the feds). It was a full fledged clinic, so it didn't take long for the doctor to set up what he needed. Soon enough Annabeth was being put through every test under the sun and then some. It wasn't like she really knew what was going on anyway. She had yet to fully come to, and that was making Percy even more nervous.

It felt like hours before any results were available, but Percy stayed diligently by Annabeth's side through all the in and out tests. He wasn't going to lie though, he was definitely getting anxious for answers. At this point they would have to know if something was seriously wrong with her. For God's sake wouldn't she be dead by now if it was? Percy took back that last part as soon as he thought it.

Finally the doctor walked in. "Okay, so good news. There isn't anything seriously wrong with her. There is severe bruising on her neck though, and she may have a hard time talking when she fully wakes up," Percy nodded. "She's going to need to drink a lot of cold water and ice her neck as often as possible. Also, keep your eyes open for unusual behavior. There could be brain damage that we couldn't see. Other than that her feet are cut up, but nothing serious. Just keep a close eye on her." It wasn't great news, but percy would take it.

"Thank you doc. I'll being her by next week for another evaluation." The older man sent him a kind smile and sent the pair on their way. Carrying her back, Percy felt a sense of relief. Annabeth may not have woken up yet, but she was going to be okay. Yeah she wasn't going to be happy, but he still had her to hold onto. Percy wasn't so sure why he was so protective of her. It wasn't like they had known each other that long. He wanted to credit it to the promise that he made her mother, but he knew that wasn't the whole truth. There was something about her that made him like her, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. At this point Percy was just hoping he could keep her around long enough to find out. His family wasn't going to get away with treating her like this, and Percy was going to make sure that they knew that.

 **Hi guys! Long time no see! Anyway, don't kill me I'm working on my updating habits. How did you guys like this chapter? I focused more on Percy in this chapter, and the next one will focus on how Annabeth feels about the whole situation. Let me know what you thought!**

 **Emily**


	11. The Real Percy

**I'mmmmm back! So this is chapter 11, and let me tell you it's intense. Grab some popcorn because it's about to get real.**

Annabeth woke up sometime during that night. The only reason she knew that it was night was due to the lack of light in her room, which she appreciated. Her head was killing her, and she was sure that sunlight wasn't going to help that. Annabeth didn't remember a lot after getting to the cave. There were small flashbacks, so she knew that Percy had been the one to find her. She also knew that he had been the one to bring her here, but she wasn't quite sure where here was.

There was an IV in her arm, so that was a decent clue as to where she was. Not to mention she was feeling pretty hazy, and there was no way that was just how she was. By this point she was about 90% sure that she was in some sort of hospital, but she also doubted that it was a conventional one. Percy didn't seem like the type to take his business outside his house.

Speak of the devil that was when she noticed the figure that was resting in a chair across the room. Annabeth's vision was still slightly fuzzy, but she was pretty sure that it was Percy. The figure had the same broad shoulders and boyish slouch that she had come to know him for. Smiling softly Annabeth took a moment to think about him. Percy was loyal to a fault. Even though she had been nothing but terrible to him; he was the only person that she knew she could trust. Percy had braved a storm for her, and from what she could remember made sure to protect her as best he could, and that had to say something.

"Percy," Annabeth croaked trying to get his attention, but she quickly realized that she was going to need water in order to do that. Something about passing just makes a girl thirsty. Water sounded great, but she wasn't sure if hot or cold was going to be better. Cold water sounded like it would hurt, but hot water never really quenched thirst. However, Annabeth wasn't going to get any water if she couldn't get Percy's attention. Moving was a painful experience, but Annabeth reached behind her and pulled the pillow from behind her head, aimed, and fired. She would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little pleased when it hit Percy square in the face.

Percy startled awake and looked around the room quickly. If it hadn't hurt to do so, Annabeth probably would have laughed at how confused the boy across the room from her looked. "Annabeth?" he asked as his eyes made contact with her. "You're awake!" Eye roll. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" If he talked any faster he could be on a commercial, but Annabeth couldn't tell him that. So instead she made a motion for water. "Water? Oh! You want water!" Percy shouted as he ran out of the room. And to think this man runs a huge crime family.

Percy came back shortly with some water and handed it to Annabeth. He monitored her closely to make sure that she didn't spill it, and when she did okay holding it herself he nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "So how are you feeling?" Percy asked looking up through his eyelashes.

"Like death," Annabeth deadpanned.

"Well that makes sense seeing as you almost died." This time it was Percy's turn to roll his eyes. "There isn't anything seriously wrong with you, luckily. Just some bruising, but it will probably hurt for a while." Annabeth nodded along.

"So can you fill me in on what happened? I remember the choking, and some running, and there are flashes of you, but I don't remember the rest."

"Well you took off running while I took care of Thalia, and seemingly no one noticed as you made it out the door. After that it all kinda gets boring. You passed out and I found you," Percy desperately hoped she wouldn't ask about how worried he'd been. He knew that it showed when he found her, but he also hoped she didn't remember that. Annabeth was already overwhelmed, and throwing his mixed up feelings on her wasn't going to help.

"Wait, Thalia, oh my god where is she?" Annabeth started looking around the room. "She doesn't know where I am right?!"

Percy reached out and grabbed her hand. "Annabeth, calm down. Thalia is in the cells right now with the rest of her posse. She can't get to you here."

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you mean the cells?"

"Well we have a prison of sorts in the basement of the house. It's where the people that cross us end up staying."

"Wait you put your family down there?" Annabeth asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because you are family now Annabeth. You are one of the most important parts of this family, and they don't get to treat you the way that they did. You did nothing to them, and they still acted like assholes, and now they will pay the price." Percy spoke with so much intensity it pushed Annabeth back into her bed.

"But Percy they've known you forever. Don't you think maybe you should let them off?"

"No I don't think I should just let them off!" Percy yelled as he got to his feet. She noticed that he pulled at his hair when he was riled up. "They could have killed you Annabeth! Killed you! You are my wife Annabeth, and even if you're not happy about it they have to respect that. I chose you, so in turn they have to honor that. That's how this family works, and I'll be damned if they just 'get off' because they knew me."

The speech was impassioned. Something in his tone told Annabeth not to mess with it, even if she didn't really agree with him. "Percy come here," she told him as she reached out for him. When he didn't make a move to cross the room she beckoned again. "Percy." This time he did listen and took her outstretched hand.

They both sat there for a minute just taking the other one in. Annabeth knew that she owed Percy her life, and for that she was grateful, but she was never going to feel safe in this home again. Anyone in the house had access to her, and as she had learned, many of them didn't like her. Percy was the only person she trusted, and even then it was fleeting. Percy was an okay guy if you looked past all the crime, but that didn't mean that she was ready to be married. In fact, she still just wanted to go home, but something in Percy's eyes told her that she needed to comfort him before she brought that up.

"Percy I'm okay," Annabeth said squeezing his hand. "Look, I'm all right." She brought his hand to her chest to feel her heart beat, and it was there: slow and steady.

Percy kept his hand on her chest for a few moments before looking up at her. "Annabeth I am so sorry,' he said sounding broken. Something in him cracked looking at her, and Annabeth couldn't find it in her to be mad at him.

"Sorry for what Percy? You didn't do this."

"I know, but I should have been there to stop it!" Percy yelled bursting up from the bed again. "This is my house and I'm in charge, and I should have been able to stop it! Tell me Annabeth do you feel safe now? Are comfortable being here?"

She was taken aback by his question. That was not how she thought that this conversation was going to go. "Percy I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I don't think I've ever felt safe here. I was forced to come her after an arranged marriage I didn't know about, then there was a gun fight in the foyer, and then your friend tried to kill me, but don't think that this is what is making me feel unsafe Percy. I've never been safe here." Yep she was came off as a bitch.

"Annabeth," he practically whimpered. "I never meant to make you feel unsafe, and I promise I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

"Percy you got a choice in all this. I was just collateral damage. I know that you aren't trying to hurt me, but Percy this is all new to me and it hurts a lot. Imagine being ripped away from everything you've ever known, married off to a stranger, then thrown into a mob house. Percy it's really scary." Annabeth was trying not to cry, but it wasn't working. Percy wasn't going to hurt her, but his life was going to, and she needed a way out.

"Beth you don't need to be scared," Percy whispered as he reached for her. Surprisingly Annabeth let him pull her onto his lap. "I'm gonna watch out for you this time. We'll figure it out. And while I can't do anything about the marriage, I promise I'll do everything in my power to minimize the damage. You're safe here."

"No I'm not!" The outburst surprised both of them. "I will never feel safe in this house. The people here all hate me, and I feel like any turn I take is going to lead to my death." She was being dramatic and she knew it, but it was all part of the plan. If Percy pitied her maybe he would let her go.

"Annabeth, no one here is going to kill you. I'm going to make sure of it. I'm sorry that you feel that way about this house, but no one is going to hurt you. I've taken care of it."

"Yeah like you took care of it last time? Percy this house is like hell for me. It reminds me of the life that I lost. Please don't make me stay here." If Annabeth was telling herself the truth she felt bad for doing this to Percy, but the selfish part of her won through.

"I didn't know they were going to act like that or I would have handled it, and you really don't have a choice but to stay here. I'm sorry Annabeth, but this is where you live now. I get that you miss your old life, but don't expect me to send you back out there to get killed because it's not going to happen." Annabeth almost growled when he didn't take the bait.

"But you told me that Kronos couldn't kill me anymore! If we got married I was no longer the heir and he couldn't come after me! Why can't I go home?"

"Annabeth I run one of the largest mob families in the country. Do you really believe that I don't have enemies of my own? Enemies that are more than happy to off you in revenge because let me tell you you're in for a surprise. If anything you're in more danger now than ever."

"Then what was the point?" Annabeth screamed as she jumped off of Percy's lap. "What was the point of the marriage if I'm still going to end up dead?"

"Annabeth calm down. You are not going to end up dead. The point was that I have the ability to protect you from those people while your mother did not. You are in a secure compound with a multitude of protection, so I don't want to hear about there being no point."

"Secure?" Annabeth scoffed. "So what happened when that whole other group, or family, or whatever you call them ended up in the foyer? Because that was secure."

"That was a brief oversight and the work of a spy that is now no longer with us." Annabeth gulped. "That is not the norm, and it won't be happening again. Annabeth you are my wife now whether you like it or not, and that makes you a main target for anyone that wants to get back at me."

"I don't like it! I already told you that I didn't ask for any of this, and now you're throwing it in my face? Not to mention that we aren't together. Maybe you should tell them that and then they'd leave me alone!" At that Percy snapped. He stalked back across the room and grabbed her wrist.

"I have let you disrespect me for too long. This marriage was not my first choice either, but you don't see me throwing a hissy fit about it every other day! It is time to grow up and smell the roses Annabeth. This is it. This is your life now, and I told you that I was going to be a loyal husband to you. I have been nice and compassionate up until this point, but I'm done with that now. Nothing is good enough for you, and if you want to villainize me for not letting you go out and get yourself killed then do it.

"I have worked my ass off to make this place a home for you. I stopped working as much and I look after you and that stupid cat. I check up on you everyday, even when you're a real bitch to me. I put my friends in cells to protect you, then I marched for hours through the woods trying to find you to protect you from the incoming storms. I froze my ass off all night because you needed the blanket more. Not to mention the fact that I did all of this after you spent weeks treating me like shit. It's enough Annabeth I get it, you don't like me and there is nothing I can do to change that, but you are not going to disrespect marriage to me. You can yell at me and hate me. You can hate my family, but marriage is important and it means a whole lot more to me than it does to you. It is binding so make it work," Percy growled.

This was a side of Percy that she had never seen. Suddenly it all made sense why he was so feared. His face with centimeters from hers, and Annabeth had never been more terrified in her life. Gone was the sweet Percy that always knew what to say to her, and it was all he fault. "Percy," Annabeth cried. The tears had long since started falling, and it felt like they were never going to stop. "Percy, please," she cried again pulling on her wrist.

Suddenly Percy stood up and let her go. Glowering he looked her in the eye. "You don't want to be in this house fine. We'll leave tomorrow," and with that Percy turned on his heel and stormed out. The lock of the door clicked, and Annabeth that she wasn't going to get out. Instead she sat on the bed crying and pondered what Percy meant by 'we'll leave tomorrow.'

 **So that's the chapter. Intense right? I could feel it as I wrote it, and dang. What did you guys think of the new Percy that we saw in this chapter? Is that the real Percy? Plus what about Annabeth? Anyway, let me know what you thought!**

 **Emily**


	12. Apologies

**Two chapter is one week. Look who is doing a good job.**

The next morning a nurse came in at 7am and woke Annabeth up. As she handed Annabeth a pile of clothes she said, "the boss will be here in 30 minutes. I suggest you be ready by then." Then she was gone. Annabeth was momentarily studden. She stared at the door for a few moments before trying the handle, yep still locked.

Deciding that there wasn't really anything that she could do, Annabeth went to get ready. She brushed her hair and teeth with brushes that she found in the bathroom. Then she put on the clothes that she was brought, and was surprised to find that they were hers. Although, she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't a little relieved. The only person that would go through her clothes was Percy, and him picking out clothes for her meant that he wasn't entirely pissed.

Annabeth finished getting ready with time to spare, so she took a seat on the bed and stared at the door. Percy had grabbed her a sweatshirt and jeans, so that didn't really give away where they were going. That was if she was even going. For all she knew she had pushed him too far and she was going to end up like the spy that was 'no longer with us.' She had been a bitch to Percy up until now, but she wanted to try again. Percy wasn't that bad.

The door opened promptly at 7:30, and Percy stalked in. "Are you ready?" Annabeth nodded in reply. "Good. Get up we are leaving." His sudden departure left Annabeth scrambling after him.

"Wait! Percy wait!" She yelled as she chased him down the hallway. "Percy stop. What about pain meds? My throat hurts."

Percy sent her a cold glare over his shoulder and said, "Well you should have thought of that before you asked to leave."

His reply stopped her in her tracks. Percy had never been cold to Annabeth, let alone outright mean. Percy didn't stop though. He continued to make his way down the hall. Annabeth was left to chase after him for the second time that morning, and was surprised when she came out after him to see a SUV waiting.

"Get in."

Annabeth was not willing to fight with him at that moment, and chose to get in the car quietly. It was the inside of the car that surprised her though. The trunk had multiple suitcases piled high so that the back window was almost blocked. In the back seat sat Sadie. She was in a cat carried that was strapped into one of the seats using a seatbelt. Fear started to creep into Annabeth's spine. Why was all of her stuff in the car? Where were they going? Would he really drop her off somewhere and leave her?

Percy got into the car scowling. He was dressed in a similar manner to Annabeth, but she could tell that he wasn't comfortable. The car started to move down the long driveway, and Annabeth wasn't sure if she was relieved or terrified when they passed by the main gate. Leaving the compound meant that she had a shot at freedom, but it also meant that she could very well be walking to her death. The worst part was not knowing who wanted her dead and who didn't. Right then she wasn't even sure about the man in the car with her.

"Percy?" She asked hesitantly. However, he made no move to even acknowledge that she had spoken to him. "Percy?" She asked again a little bit louder this time, but still got no response. Finally Annabeth reached over and grabbed his leg. "Percy?"

"What?" He snapped at her. His tone caused her to jump and the sudden movement caused the bruising on her neck to hurt. She let out a hiss of pain and grabbed at her neck. Percy momentarily looked over at her with concern, but she didn't see it. Her eyes had been closed in pain.

Annabeth took a minute to recover before asking where they were going. Percy didn't answer her. Instead he told her that she should sleep, that it was going to be a long journey. His answer did nothing to soothe her nerves, but feigning sleep was going to be better than to deal with an angry Percy. So she laid her head to the side and pretended to be asleep.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only 2 hours, Annabeth's neck started to hurt with a vengeance. Within minutes she was fighting back tears, but she knew that there was nothing that could be done. Percy hadn't allowed for them to go back for any pain medicine, so she was just going to have to grin and bear it. Staring out the window of the car hid her face from Percy, so he wasn't able to see when she wasn't able to keep the tears in anymore.

Silent tears ran down Annabeth's face as the ache in her neck increased. She kept reminding herself that she had to stay strong and quiet. Otherwise she would just be creating new problems for herself, and she wasn't sure that she could handle any more problems. Annabeth lasted about 20 minutes before the first sob broke through. Stifling herself quickly, Annabeth prayed that Percy hadn't heard her. The only problem was that she wasn't able to keep herself contained for long. When the second sob broke through Percy turned to look at her.

"Annabeth?" He questioned her, but she didn't turn to face him. His question broke open the dam though. Annabeth's body became wracked with sobs, but that only made the pain worse. "Annabeth!" Percy shouted in surprise and quickly swerved the car over to the side of the rode. "Annabeth what's wrong?"

If she hadn't been too busy sobbing, Annabeth would have noticed the panic written all over Percy's face, but she didn't. Instead she continued to cry. "Annabeth, you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help. I can't fix something I don't know about." Percy was ninety five percent positive that her fit wasn't caused by him. He'd seen her cry when she was upset or frustrated, and this was nothing like that.

"It hurts," she sobbed into her hands. "It hurts," she repeated again.

It took Percy a minute to grasp what she was saying, but suddenly it all made sense. Her hands were cupping her throat as she cried, and Percy took a quick look at the clock. It was past 10. "Fuck! Annabeth, shit I'm sorry," Percy managed as he reached behind her seat quickly. He produced a plastic shopping bag, and quickly pulled a water and a pill bottle out. Taking two pills out he quickly motioned for Annabeth to take it. "Take these. It will make it feel better."

Quickly taking them, Annabeth downed both of the pills in a fluid motion. They both sat there on the side of the road for 20 more minutes. Annabeth continued to cry through the first 15, but it had now turned to occasional whimpers. Neither of them said anything while they sat there, and Percy didn't reach to touch her. Something about that rubbed Annabeth the wrong way, but she didn't have the energy to put too much thought into it.

"Are you feeling better?" Percy asked her quietly. Annabeth nodded in response.

"I thought that you said that we couldn't bring any pain medicine?" It was timid, like she didn't want to anger him.

"I was just snapping at you. I got some before I came to pick you up. The doctor told me the stuff in the IV would wear off after two hours, but I forgot to give it to you." He looked down sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, okay." If she was being honest Annabeth was pissed. She had just gone through immense amounts of pain because he 'forgot' to give her the pain meds she needed. His revenge was was a bit cold hearted.

"Why didn't you say anything about it hurting? I would have given it to you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I didn't say anything because I was under the impression that we didn't have any. When I asked for it at the house you told me no. If I had known that it was available I would have asked, trust me." It came out more bitter than she intended, but it was too late to take it back now.

"I'm not evil Annabeth. Why would I have wanted you to suffer like that?"

"Because you're mad at me right now. I figured it was some cruel way to get back at me for being such a bitch all the time."

"Do you really think that little of me? That I would want you to be in pain as punishment?" There was disbelief in his voice. To prove her point Annabeth thrust her wrist out for him to see. Right where he had grabbed her the night before was a nasty purple and blue bruise. Percy took in a sharp breath and gently grabbed her wrist. "I did that?" He asked her without taking his eyes off the mark. She whispered a small conformation, but Percy wasn't even sure he heard it.

He could clearly make out where his fingers had dug into her skin, and the sight revolted him. Percy was vicious when it came to business, but Annabeth wasn't a part of that. He knew that he has been cold to her the night before, but he didn't think that he had it in him to hurt her. Now he had done it twice within 24 hours. Fear ran through his body as he continued to stare at her. What is he did this again? What if he really hurt her next time.

"Annabeth I am so sorry. I didn't mean…" the words trailed off as she pulled her arm away and hid it with the sweatshirt she was wearing. Fear was evident in her eyes. Fear. She was afraid of him. "Annabeth," Percy tried again, but it sounded more broken than before. But still Annabeth stayed curled up in her corner of the car. "I am so sorry," he whispered and restarted the car.

The rest of the drive was silent. Both of them were stuck in their thoughts about where their recent decisions had gotten then, and neither of them was too pleased with the outcome. Percy was right, Annabeth had been a bitch to him. He had been patient and kind when she didn't deserve it, and she had continued to treat him poorly. Now that kind loving Percy was gone, and it was all her fault. Percy still couldn't believe that he had actually hurt her. Forgetting the meds was a mistake, but that bruise was going to haunt him. Percy found pride in his self control, and that mark was everything that he stood against.

Four hours later neither of them had said a word, but Percy pulled the car over and reached in the back seat again. Producing the same pills as last time he handed them to Annabeth, who took them without complaint. Right before Percy got back on the highway he reached for Annabeth's hand. Threading his fingers through hers, percy pulled both their hands to his mouth. Percy gently kissed her wrist, and the apology was understood between them. However, Percy didn't let go of her hand. Instead he placed both of their hands back on her thigh and started driving.

It was unexpected to say the least, but Annabeth wasn't going to complain. She should be asking for forgiveness too. They were both a hot mess, and that meant that they shared a long list of mistakes between them, but this showed hope. Hope that something better may come out of this. Hope that they could make this work without one of them sucking the light out of the other.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked again. This time though Percy hummed in response. "Where are we going?"

"You said that you would never feel safe in that house, so I figured that we needed a change of scenery. I own a lake house that's very secluded. Most people don't even know it exists. I figured it was as good a place as any to try and figure our shit out."

It was touching that he at least listened to her while she bitched at him. "How long as we staying?" She asked as she glanced at the cat. If Sadie was coming he must plan on it being a long trip.

"As long as we need," was all he said.

"How much further is it?"

"Well aren't you just full of questions," Percy joked with her while squeezing her hand. "Not too much longer. Maybe another half hour or so." Annabeth nodded and went back to looking out the window. "We're gonna figure this out Beth," and boy did she sure hope they could. Right then they were planets set to collide, and if they couldn't stop it she wasn't sure who was going to crumble first.

 **Progress! They are making progress! What did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen at the cabin? I'll see you guys next week!**

 **Emily**


	13. The Cabin

Annabeth could see why no one knew that the house existed. To get to it they had to drive on a dirt road through the forest, only to pass a gate and go a couple more miles. She also wasn't sure that house was the right word. The home in front of her looked like something off those tiny homes shows she loved to watch. They were going to be on top of each other for their entire stay, and that was either going to be a big help or someone was going to die.

"Welcome to The Cabin Annabeth. This is the lake house I was telling you about." Annabeth looked for the lake, but she couldn't see it. "It's behind the house. I'll show you once we get settled in," Percy said sensing her confusion.

Percy went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Hopefully he would be able to get all the heavy bags because the medicine she had taken was making her drowsy, plus she just didn't want to lift anything. Instead she grabbed Sadie from the backseat and cooed at her. Percy came around the car with two of the four suitcases and made his way to the front door. At some point he had brought out a key, and he used it to let her in.

Cozy was an interesting word for the cabin. Upon entrance you walked into a family room with a TV and a fireplace. Connected to that was the kitchen. There was an island separating the two rooms, but both rooms were fully visible. The walls were made of wooden logs and the floor was hardwood, so basically the place was a wood overload. The other side of the family room had a single door to what Annabeth guessed was the bedroom, but she was sure hoping there was more than one.

She hadn't noticed, but as she had been taking the place in Percy had gone back and gotten the other two bags. Making his way into the room he said "Come on, the bedroom is this way and we need to unpack." Deciding to give him a chance she didn't say anything about the one room.

The bedroom was much bigger than she expected it to be. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room and another fireplace. Although this room was all wood too, it had a lighter vibe than the rest of the house. There were light blues all over, and it made it seem more homey. There were three doors, and Annabeth couldn't help but hope one was another bedroom.

"That door is your closet," Percy said gesturing to the second of the three doors on the wall. "This one is mine," he said pointing to the third, "and the first one is the bathroom." Her face fell.

"Percy there is only one bed."

"Yeah I know. I figured it was a big enough bed that we could share it." She hadn't meant to grimace, she really hadn't, but something in her just wasn't ready for that step yet. Even if she was trying to be nicer. "But if it makes you uncomfortable I can sleep in the living room on the couch. It's a pull out." Her subconscious hissed at her, but Annabeth nodded in agreement.

They both unpacked their clothes into their respective closets, and Annabeth couldn't help but notice that Percy had no rhyme or reason to his organizing. Giggling she asked, "Percy do you need help?"

"No," he huffed, but couldn't help but look at how nice her closet looked.

"Yeah okay, move over," Annabeth ordered as she descended on his closet. "Okay first pants go on the bottom, so hold these," she said as she pulled all the pants from the top rack. "Now we are going to organize by style of clothing and color. That way blue t-shirts will be with blue t-shirts and red long sleeves will be with red long sleeves."

Eventually Percy gave up on trying to help her tackle his closet. Annabeth was doing just fine alone, and honestly all he had been doing was getting in the way. It was cute the way she stomped around the room all flustered. When packing their things he had kinda just folded as he went, so everything was everywhere in their suitcases, and apparently that isn't how one was supposed to pack, or at least that's what Annabeth kept telling him. She managed though.

"There," Annabeth announced proudly as she stepped back from both of their closets. Percy had to admit that they looked good, but there was no way he was going to be able to keep in that organized. Maybe he could convince her to do it for him.

"Looks good. Is this one of those likes to be in control things?" He was laughing when he said it, but deep down he was actually curious.

"An organized space is an organized mind. This just makes everything run smoother." Percy didn't get it, but if it was going to keep her calm he'd go along with it. "Oh, I have a question." Percy nodded and gestured for her to answer. "Is it safe here? I mean you gave me this big speech about how everyone is trying to kill us, and this place doesn't seem that secure."

"This place is honestly probably safer than the big house. No one knows about it, not even the staff. I made sure that we weren't being followed, and I have an electric fence around the whole property. It would be pretty hard to get in here. Plus if it makes you feel any better I conceal and carry."

"Yeah that last part doesn't help much, but what if someone was to get on the property? I mean are there other people here to help us?" As much as Annabeth wasn't a fan of his family, she didn't want to die either. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

"No there isn't. It's just you and me for miles, but I promise it will be alright. I've been her a bunch of times by myself and nothing has ever happened. If anyone knew about this place they would have been here already." That did little to calm her nerves. "Beth don't worry. I guess I'll be sleeping in the family room, so I'll be the first one to know if anything happens."

"You said you'd show me the lake?" Annabeth asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh yeah!" Percy exclaimed getting up. He made his way over the the thick curtains that were blocking the windows in the room. As soon as he pulled them back light flooded into the room, but that wasn't what got Annabeth's attention. Off the room was a large porch that overlooked a monstrous lake. The whole area was wooded, but the lake itself was calm and smooth.

"Wow," she breathed as she pushed herself up against the window.

"I know right," Percy grinned like a school boy. "Annabeth, this is Lake Sally. I hope you enjoy her.

"Percy this is beautiful. Can we swim in it?"

"Yeah we could, it's probably a bit cold though. I haven't swam in it in years. There's a hot tub on the porch though, so we can always use that instead."

"Is there anyone else that lives on this lake?" That could be a potential way to sneak in.

"No it's just me. I like to come here to think."

"I can see why, it's very calming. When was the last time you were here?"

"The week before we got married. I wanted to think about everything your mother had told me." It was like the wind was knocked out of her. She never thought that is had been hard on him to marry her.

"Oh," was all she could muster.

"I wasn't ready for marriage yet either Annabeth. I'm only 22, and I still have a lot of life left that I want to live, but I ended up deciding to marry you." There was a sadness in his eyes as he looked out over the lake. By this point they had made it out onto the deck and were leaning on the railing.

"Why? Why did you marry me if you didn't want me yet?"

"Don't you ever think that I don't want you. I already told you that marriage is sacred to me, and I will honor that vow until the day we die. However, the choice to marry you wasn't an easy one. I knew that if I committed to this that would be it for me, and that was daunting, but what your mother said was right. By 22 I should have been married and producing an heir for the family, and that was something I had to think about. Family comes first sometimes. Then your mom was so upset. She was begging me to help her, and something about that spoke to me. She cares very deeply for you Annabeth, and I didn't want to end a love like that. Plus I won't lie, I looked you up. You're very pretty Annabeth, and that didn't hurt," Percy paused to look at her.

"So you married me because I'm pretty?" she asked quietly. That stung a little.

"No that's not why. Let me finish," Percy said without looking at her. "I flew into town to tell your mother that I would help her find something for you, but that I wasn't ready to marry you. I decided to pay you a brief visit before I told your mom, so I got a visitor's pass at your high school and went to find you. Right as I was about to approach you, you rounded the corner behind a bunch of who I assumed to be the popular kids. One of them turned and mouthed off to you about being weird and you gave it right back to her before she turned away. As you made your way to your locker I noticed that your hands were shaking. I also saw that you didn't go to class right after that. The bell rang and you went to hide under the stairs for a few minutes. You just kept reminding yourself that in a few weeks none of this was going to matter, and that you could make it through this. Then you went to class.

"I asked around about you after that, and another kid told me that those girls had been giving you shit for years. Yet, you always fought back, and you acted like it didn't bother you. Even though I knew it did, and the kid that I talked to seemed to think the same thing. Something in me just wanted to help you. You were so strong for other people, but in reality you were barely hanging on. That was something that I could relate to. So I left the school and told your mom that I would marry you. The sad girl that was just trying to survive."

Annabeth remembered that day. She hadn't seen him, but she had been having a particularly bad day that day, and those girl had just been on her all day. They were terrible people, but they always seemed to know how to hurt her. "So you married me out of pity?" She wasn't gonna lie. It hurt.

"No not pity. Maybe more like respect with a little bit of wanting to help. I saw how strong you were that day. Those girls were terrible to you, but you kept calm and fought back. That was exactly what I needed in a wife. I may have miscalculated how much of that would come back at me, but you still have that fire Annabeth. It's not a bad thing. Don't ever let it go out." Annabeth was not a crier, but something about Percy seemed to just bring her to tears every time she was around him. He always knew what to say to bring her to tears, whether that was good or bad.

"I think I've cried more since I've met you than I have in my entire life," Annabeth laughed through the tears.

"No don't cry," Percy said as he pulled her into a hug. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Oh Percy these aren't sad tears. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me, and I'm just not used to people thinking of me like that. High school was hell on Earth for me, but I never looked at it the way you just put it. I always thought I was the weak one," she hated herself for crying, but at this point she was so far gone she might as well embrace it.

"You are one of the strongest, most stubborn people I have ever met. I admire that, even when it doesn't work out in my favor. High schoolers are terrible, but that doesn't last forever, and I can promise that anything they said to you wasn't true. They honestly did it because they were jealous of you."

Annabeth scoffed. "Trust me they were far from jealous of me. Who'd be jealous of the nerdy girl with crazy hair and no friends?"

"Anyone with half a brain," Percy said as he grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "Annabeth, you are absolutely gorgeous, and so smart. Anyone would want to be like that. You get things that other people don't get, and you have street smarts like no one I've ever met. You have this vibe about you that just shows how strong willed you are, and it makes people think that they don't affect you. Most people would kill for that. And I like your hair. I think it gives you personality." Annabeth hugged him again.

"Thank you Percy. Really that means a lot." Annabeth felt like she was glowing. She was all warm and fuzzy, and that was something that she wasn't used to feeling.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. I know that we have both our mistakes Annabeth, but I want to try and work this out. We are married, and I'd like to at least be friends. Can we please try to make this work?" Something in his eyes broke what was left of her resolve. She knew that she couldn't hide from him forever, but she expected to last much longer than this.

"Yeah we can try," she whispered into his chest. "But just for the record it is totally not far that you buttered me up before you asked me that. Of course I was going to say yes after all of that." Percy laughed and planted a light kiss in her hair. "And I don't care how nice you just were, you are still sleeping on the couch." Percy groaned, but reluctantly agreed. He'd made enough progress for one day.

 **Hi guys! So they are going to try! Yay! So what did you guys think?**


	14. Alone

**I know it's been forever, but I am back now and better than ever. Prepare yourselves for this because I promise it gets crazy.**

Annabeth woke up the next morning more nervous than she should have been. She may have agreed to try to work things out with Percy, but that didn't mean that it was going to be easy. There was still a lot that had to be figured out, and she still wasn't sure that she completely trusted him. Percy had technically not done anything wrong, but his whole world seemed like something that she should be weary of.

True to his word, Percy had slept on the couch in the family room, which meant that Annabeth had the master all to herself. She wasn't going to deny that the bed as amazing. It was soft and large and basically everything that a girl could want. Not to mention the sheets were divine. That was what had lead Annabeth to sitting in bed for the last hour instead of going outside to face Percy. Why face a problem when she could lay in bed?

Thinking about what he had said to her the night before still made her blush, but Annabeth still wondered if he partially married her out of pity. While it was true that Annabeth had always been the one that people seemed to see right over, that statement was even more true for guys. The only ones that ever seemed interested in her were the ones that wanted to "hang out" and that was about it. Then suddenly they were with a new girl the next week. There had never been anyone that was really into her for her, and that was also part of the reason that Annabeth had decided not to date.

She told her friends that it was because she didn't want to do long distance when she went to college, but in reality she just hadn't met someone that she really thought was into her. Annabeth never saw the point in dating someone when you knew it was going nowhere, but now she was married and had no idea how to do anything that had to do with relationships. Now she was starting to understand why people dated around.

While she had one boyfriend about a year previous, it was obvious to her now that this was so much more than that. Of course Annabeth had been sure that she was in love with him, but times changed and now she wasn't so sure. He was nothing compared to Percy, and that made her more nervous than she wanted to admit.

In that moment Percy burst into the room. "Okay I know you're not asleep. You never sleep this late," Percy said from the doorway.

"I could have been naked. What if I was changing?"

"Geez it's not like we are married or anything. God forbid I see the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with naked," Percy said rolling his eyes.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "What if I don't want you to see me naked?"

"Well I need to get to my stuff that we both decided that I would leave in here. Not to mention last time I checked you had the ability to change in the bathroom."

"That is an ability I will be making sure I adhere to from now on."

"You do that. Why are you still in bed? We are on a beautiful lake with a beautiful forest surrounding it and you are lazing around. Get up you lazy bum," Percy at that moment launched himself onto the bed. He landed so that he was above her, and Annabeth screamed.

"Percy! What the hell?" However, Percy was laughing and jumping around on all fours now.

"Wake up and get ready we are going for a hike!"

"Percy," Annabeth laughed trying to push him off her, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Do you even know any of these trails?"

"I mean they can't be that hard can they? It's all fenced in so we aren't going to get lost."

"I'm pretty sure we could still get lost. I'll get ready and you try to figure out an actual trail. There is no way I am going into that forest without seeing a map first," Annabeth said as she pushed him off and headed for the shower. "I swear you are actually five!" She shouted before locking the bathroom door.

"Percy, I'm pretty sure that this is not the trail," Annabeth commented after they passed what she assumed was the same tree for the fourth time.

"I'm telling you I followed all the turns on this thing. We are almost to the spot by the lake I wanted to go to. Just give me five more minutes," and that she did. And five more after that. And then about another hour.

"Percy?"

"We are FINE!" Everything is FINE!" He shouted at her. Annabeth recoiled and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked crossing her arms.

"We are fine. Just leave me alone, and I'll figure it out."

"Yeah okay you do that. I'm going to start heading in the direction that I assume is back because honestly you're becoming unbearable to be around. I'll see you later," and with that she turned on her heel and started to march back.

"Annabeth wait!" Percy shouted catching up to her almost instantly. He grabbed onto her upper arm and turned her so that she was looking at him. "You can't go back by yourself. That's not safe."

"You were the one that told me that this was all fenced in. What could possibly happen to me here?"

"You could get lost and not be able to find your way back to the house."

"I'm pretty sure we are already lost Percy."

"We are not lost, and plus even if we were at least we'd be together. Power in numbers."

Annabeth huffed. "Percy my feet are tired, and I really think that a bath sounds amazing. So you can keep looking, but I'd like to head back."

Percy groaned, but consented to her wish. He stayed a few feet behind her on the walk toward what they assumed was the cabin. Annabeth couldn't help but notice that Percy was slouched and had his hands in his pockets.

"Percy you look like someone killed your puppy."

Percy didn't even lift his head, yet still mumbled "I'm fine."

"You aren't fine." She stated as she turned to look at him. When she didn't get an answer she continued. "Is this some male masculinity thing? Did getting lost hurt your ego?"

"No Annabeth," Percy bit out harsher than she had anticipated. "Getting lost did not hurt my ego."

"Then what's the problem? Obviously something is up." This time Annabeth stopped walking and got right up in his face. "Look you were the one that asked me to try this, and part of trying is that we have to communicate with each other. It seems pretty pointless to try this if we can't even make it a day as a functioning couple."

"Yeah blackmailing me about my marriage isn't a great way to start either," he answered taking a step back. Now they were in a face off, neither of them wanting to back off and look away.

"That's it then? You're not going to tell me?"

"No. I will tell you things when they concern you. Last time I checked I didn't have to tell you what I was thinking every second of the day. If so, this is going to be one very long and tedious marriage."

"Whatever," Annabeth said breaking eye contact. She was hurt, but it honestly wasn't even all his fault. She had thought that the Percy that she saw the night before was the one that was going to be around more, and now she could see how stupid that was. It was silly to believe that a mob boss was ever going to be sweet and nice all the time, and now she was paying for the thought. Mostly she was just disappointed in herself for getting her hopes up.

They did end up finding their way back, but they walked the whole way in silence. Neither of them was in the mood to deal with the other, and Annabeth was pretty sure that their marriage had ended just as quickly as it had started. What was the point of trying if they couldn't even spend the day together without being at each other's throats?

When they got to the cabin, Annabeth immediately went into the master. Percy followed her, but only to grab what we was going to need for the night. He left with a resounding slam of the door, and that was when Annabeth knew she was going to lose it. Hearing her cry would only show him that he had power over her, so instead Annabeth went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She didn't let go until she was fully submerged.

"You were dumb," she mumbled to herself. "Thinking that this was ever going to work out. You're life isn't like that, and the fact that you thought it could be was silly. Let it go."

Annabeth probably stayed in the shower longer than what was acceptable, but she honestly didn't care. It was dinner time, but she wasn't hungry. Not to mention she didn't want to have to face Percy in the kitchen. Instead she grabbed one of the books that had been packed for her and settled onto the too big bed.

The book wasn't that well written, but it had a happy ending, and that was all Annabeth needed. She was tried to look on the bright side. This fight may mean that Percy calls the trip short and she would get to go back to her secluded room and never come out again. She had all the books she needed in that room, not to mention a cat that would cuddle her when she was sad. Honestly it seemed like the best choice.

Around eleven Annabeth decided that it was time to go to bed, so she headed back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She must have been really spaced out because she hadn't even heard Percy enter the bedroom. That was probably why she almost had a heart attack when she saw him sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still holding her hand over her racing heart.

"This is my room too you know." He bit out at her, but almost instantly the words looked like they had turned sour in his mouth. "Shit. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" The bitterness now seeping into her voice as well.

"I didn't come in here to fight," Percy said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Annabeth wasn't ready to back down yet.

"What happened today. I owe you an apology. I was being difficult."

"I'm not sure difficult is the word I would use," Annabeth bit back. He may be ready to be nice, but her feelings were still hurt.

"I already told you I'm not here to fight, so can you back down for a minute and let me explain?" Instead of answering, Annabeth made a motion for him to go ahead. "I was frustrated today, and I took that out on you and I'm sorry. It wasn't far for me to go at you like that."

"You're right it wasn't fair. I followed you around on your scavenger hunt for hours, then when I finally ask to go home you snap at me? I hadn't done anything wrong." Annabeth cursed herself for letting the hurt slip into the last sentence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just had this vision for how the day was going to go, and when we got lost that all got blown to shit."

"What was so important that we had to do it today? We could have always gone for another hike tomorrow or the day after?" They definitely weren't going on one now, and they both knew that.

"This is the lake that my parents met on. When they got married my father bought all the land and named the lake after my mother and a wedding gift. I was hoping that I could find the spot that they met. It's right on the side of the lake, and I figured that it would be nice to show you." If Annabeth didn't think it would make him mad she would have cooed. She was also pretty sure that cooing would hurt her throat. Their screaming match earlier had been less than comfortable.

"You know you could have told me that right?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to tell you once we got there, and then you were going to think I was so romantic and be happy to work this out with me. I fucked it up instead."

Annabeth found herself nodding. "Percy, I appreciate the gesture you were trying to make, but you can't get mad at me every time you get frustrated. That's not a marriage and it certainly isn't something that I want to be involved in."

"I didn't meant to I swear! I was upset and I snapped. I've never had to do this before, answer to someone I mean. Everyone has always just done as I've said, and now you never listen. You fight me at every turn, and I'm not sure how to handle it yet." There was a desperation in his eyes Annabeth couldn't ignore.

"Percy, I am always going to fight you. It's who I am. If you are looking for someone to bow down to you then you need to look elsewhere because that's not me."

"I know! I know that, and I feel terrible about what happened. I'm working on it, but I need you to work on it with me." Sadie must have sensed her owners apprehension because in that moment she jumped onto the bed and gave Percy a long stare. "Even your cat is mad at me. How is that even possible?"

Annabeth let out a low chuckle. "Percy I'm stuck with you no matter what, and I want this to work, but I won't let you walk all over me to do that. I'm not going to bow down to you so that we can get along."

"I understand that, and I'm not asking you to. I just want you to give me some time. Time where things don't have to be perfect. We are both going to mess this up, and I just want us to agree that is okay. We need to forgive and talk about it, even when we don't want to."

Annabeth felt like they had this conversation more often than they should. "Percy, don't you think we say that too often. We fight all the time, and everytime we come to some understanding one of us messes it up? Maybe we need to let it lie for a while." It hurt to say, but she didn't want to keep being upset.

"So that's it? You want to give up?" There was distress there, but also frustration.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying maybe we need to figure ourselves out separately before we try to find a path that we both fit into." It felt a lot like a break up, but Annabeth wasn't sure that they were even able to break up. I mean the whole "for life" thing kinda took that option away.

"You want time alone?" Percy had stood now and was standing by the door. Annabeth nodded to confirm her request, and Percy was none too pleased. "Fine! I'll give you your time alone!" and the door slammed for the second time that day. Annabeth didn't know how serious Percy had been until the next morning when she woke up and all of his things had been removed. Somehow he had managed to grab them while she slept.

Walking into the living room, Annabeth noticed that no one was there. Panic started to fill her as she searched the rest of the small house. Finally she found a note on the counter.

 _Annabeth,_

 _If you want alone time, then you got it. I left, so it is just you and Sadie here. The grocery people will restock the cabin once a week, make a list before they come so they know what you want. There is security at the gate as well as around the border, so don't think about trying to get away. Whenever you have had enough of your "alone time" give a letter to the security at the gate and they will pass it on to me._

 _Percy_

 **Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn. So they have hit their breaking point, and just when I had you convinced that they were finally going to get together! I am well aware that Percy is being an ass, but I felt like he took much shit from Annabeth early on that he has a right to be a little dicky. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be from their perspectives of them apart. Give a little insight to what Percy was thinking when he just left her there. Anyway, let me know what you thought! See you soon!**

 **Emily**


End file.
